A Marriage Courtship
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry receives a letter requesting a courtship from King Rhaegar, he agrees to the courtship and gets swept away in courtship, romance and a different world to the one he is used to. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A.N The amazing Starlight Massacre has a WIP story up at the minute called The Dragon's Rebirth, and he rewriting of the amazing relationship between Harry and Rhaegar has started this plot bunny in my head, and so I am writing my second Hp/Got crossover.**

 **This is based in the Harry Potter universe, with the idea that Westros is a country existing within that universe.**

* * *

\- -HP GOT -

Harry stared at the headmaster who was staring right back. He had never seen Albus look so uncomfortable, and that was including the whole 'you're a horcrux, I was planning on letting you sacrifice yourself' conversation when Albus had reconsidered his decisions. Their relationship had been strained since that moment, even after they had managed to defeat Voldemort together, things had been difficult for both of them.

He turned to look at Remus who was sitting looking a little stunned and not really sure on what to say. Harry's relationship with Remus was difficult, he cared for Harry and he wanted a good relationship with him, he wanted to be in his life and help look after him, but at the same time Harry reminded him of the three friends that he had lost, and the one that had betrayed him.

But he needed help with this and these were the two people that he trusted the most to help him. He looked down at the letter in his hands and the necklace in his grasp, he had had things like this offered to him before but none had been as serious as this, and none of them had been as...impressive as this. He had known straight away that he couldn't just ignore this one as he had with the others, or even the few that he had had to politely turn down.

So he had needed advice.

"This..." Remus paused to clear his throat. "This King, do you know anything about him Albus?"

"I do actually, he is well known within certain circles, especially for his magic. He can speak to dragons and they listen to his commands, fire can't touch him. He comes from a very old and very long line who have been very, very powerful for a long time. They have ruled over their country for centuries and their rule has never been questioned...until The King's father. The rumors are that he is mad. King Rhaegar performed a coop and took over the throne. King Aerys is still alive and under the care of the best medi-wizards and mind healers, but he did a lot of damage before that happened, and King Rhaegar had a lot of work to do once he took the throne to repair the damage that his father had done, there have been a lot of rebellions and attacks to his rule, especially because he was so young when he took over the throne. But he has proven to be very different to his father, a fair but firm ruler, very in touch with the people and he has become extremely well loved by them," Albus listed.

"How old is he?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's 25 years old. It has been known for a while that he has been looking for a husband and consort to rule beside him, and to provide him with heirs," Albus explained.

"And he is interested in Harry for that?" Remus stammered.

"You ok Remus?" Harry asked concerned.

"No! You're too young for that!" Remus protested making Harry smile slightly and reach out to hold his hand.

"Remus I need to bond with someone to anchor my magic, its probably why he is looking for a partner as well. I do need to consider settling down with someone to help me, otherwise I could start seriously losing control of my magic," Harry told him gently.

"So you have to marry?!" Remus choked.

"Yes, Remus its ok. Settling down, family, that isn't something that worries me, or that I don't want. At first it was a little bit of a shock and I wasn't sure that I wanted to be married. But I have had time to get used to the idea, and really its not a bad thing. The worst part is trying to find the right person who isn't going to want me just for my fame," Harry sighed.

"And you are considering this King?" Remus asked.

"Well...yes I suppose. He's a King, power and fame isn't something that he needs, money isn't either. And his letter...he...he sounds nice," Harry shrugged fingering the edges of the letter again.

"What does he say in it?"

"What's he saying?" Albus and Remus asked at the same time. Harry smiled slightly and they both grinned a little sheepishly back at him.

"He is very polite, he introduces himself, and says that while it is true that his advisers and people are looking for him to marry and have been for a while, he only looking now looking because he feels it is the right time for him, and that he wants someone to share his life with, someone that can understand and cope with baring the weight of expectations on their shoulders. He says that what he has heard of me, he thinks he will like me, and he thinks that I will be able to cope with being his consort. He is coming here and will be arriving in a day, and he wants me to meet him for supper to get to know each other, and for me to consider his request to court me," Harry told them.

"May I see the necklace?" Albus asked gently holding out his hand.

"It has an unusual charm," Harry said holding it out.

"Ah, the three headed dragon, it is the symbol of Rhaegar's house, Targarayan, he is placing a lot of hope in this and is very serious if he has sent this symbol straight away. It is a great honour to wear this," Albus explained.

"I need advise. Should I go for it? If I do what do I wear, what do I say? What can I say to a King?" Harry groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"Do you want to go Harry?" Remus asked touching his back.

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"But?" Albus asked.

"But...I have been on a grand total of one date and that turned out...horrifically. I have had one girlfriend, and right now she won't even look me in the eyes because of how terrible that relationship went," Harry said slightly hysterically.

"Ok Harry first, Cho was during your fifth year when you were under a hell of a lot of stress, not to mention the fact that she was clearly more than a little bit of a mess. That is not something the base your date experience on. And as for Ginny, you still didn't really accept that you were gay when you started dating her, you were a teenager, it happens, you experience life and you make a decision based on it. You have never been anything but honest with her about things, from making no promises about your relationship, to breaking up with her because you're gay. Yes I am sure that she is hurt, but she is being very unfair and cruel about it," Remus said gently.

"Remus is right, if you want this you should give it a go Harry. One date to see what you think about him and make a decision from there. You have nothing to lose," Albus nodded.

"Thank you...where would I get clothes that would be suitable for this restaurant?" Harry asked holding the letter out to Remus and watching amused as he practically fell out his chair.

"Holy fucking Merlin!" Albus choked before blushing at the twin gawps he got as he read the name of the restaurant.

"I take it its expensive?" Harry asked dryly.

"Just a little!" Remus nodded.

"Wonderful," He sighed flopping back into his chair.

-HP GOT -

Harry was beyond nervous as he apparated to the restaurants designated apparation spot, which apparently this place had. He had spent hours showering and getting ready for this, making sure that he was looking his very best. Remus and Albus had been in his living room the whole time, helping him calm down when he needed it, and prising him from his room when he had panicked last minute and refused to leave the house. If nothing else the last day and a bit had managed to repair his relationship with them, and strengthen them. It had actually been fun robe shopping with them, teasing Albus about his taste in robe colours, though his taste in the actual cut of them was very good.

Tonks had appeared just as he was finally getting ready to leave, and she had straightened his color and given him a good luck pat on the shoulder and one last pep talk. Andromeda was apparently looking after Teddy.

He took a deep breath and straightened the royal blue robes around him, the silver stitching dancing in the candle light around him. He had been informed that this colour was very good for his skin shade and would work to really bring out his eyes as it had a faint purple hue to it. He was wearing fitted black slacks and ankle boots that gave him a little more height, this he loved but he had been walking around in the damned things for the last day and a half to get used to the slight heel.

"Lord Potter-Black, this way please," the man that met him looked fierce and...well very much every inch the knight that he clearly was. Harry had never seen a knight before, but this man looked like he had jumped from the pages of a book. He was wearing golden armour that had the same sigil of the three headed dragon as the necklace lying around Harry's neck. A white cape swept behind him and he had a sword at his side. His dark hair was close cropped, as was his beard, and his face held some scars that even magic could clearly not heal. "My name is Ser Iain, I am a member of the Kings guard," The knight explained seeing Harry's curious eyes on him.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring!" Harry blushed darkly.

"Its quite alright, I know that your country are not used to seeing knights anymore besides in paintings. The owner of the hotel didn't know what to do with himself when we turned up," Ser Iain smiled at the laughter that Harry let out at that thought.

Rhaegar was sitting at their table waiting for the arrival of Harry Potter-Black, he had arrived early, and Harry had another fifteen minutes before the agreed time of their meeting, but he could not help but feel a little nervous. Not that he would show it of course. Really he knew the young man would not turn down this meeting, just for the fear of insulting Rhaegar who had traveled so far for this. But if tonight was not a success that Harry would be within rights and politeness to turn down his request for courting. And if he did then Rhaegar was going to have to turn back to the vapid and power hungry attention seekers who aimed to be his consort.

He looked up when the sound of bright and happy laughter reached his ears just after Ser Iain's voice, who he had sent to wait for Harry at the apparation point to guide him here safely. That laughter seemed to lighten something in Rhaegar straight away. It was so bright and honest, cheerful and free.

When Harry Potter-Black stepped into sight Rhaegar felt the breath catching in his throat. Well the physical attraction was definitely not going to be an issue. Harry Potter was ethereal, dark haired which fell around his pale face and brushed the tops of his shoulders in waves, big, wide green eyes that were the colour of emeralds...or perhaps jade...or freshly cut grass. He was slim and lithe, but there were definitely muscles and strengthen there, undeniably. And then those eyes turned to him, and the laughter was lost on the red lips that Rhaegar had an urge to taste, though he missed the smile on them, the slightly open mouthed, wide eyed look he received was definitely not bad.

Harry's first thought on the King was that he was something out of a fairy tale. Handsome and strong, he had a personality of iron, that you could see at the first glance at the man, but there was a gentleness to his eyes and a kindness to his mouth that seemed to be used to smiling, though he looked very serious and stern. Slightly brooding perhaps. His features were so unusual, lightly bronzed skin, with moonlight blonde hair that fell around his face in lightly curled waves reaching just passed his shoulders. He had a strong and muscled frame that spoke of physical prowess. But it was his eyes that caught Harry. A beautiful shade of purple that seemed to enhance his looks, but they were warm and gentle at the same time as being searching and strong.

"King Rhaegar," Harry bowed correctly in the way that Albus had taught him.

"Lord Potter-Black, please, we are here as equals, do not bow," Rhaegar stood quickly.

"Then would you call me Harry please?" Harry asked softly.

"You are not fond of your title?" Rhaegar asked curiously. Most men demanded every inch of respect that they thought they were owed, especially in front of him as they had the habit of feeling inferior.

"To be honest not particularly, I have had it called at me by everyone and their mother in the last few weeks, it is tiring, I would rather not be reminded of all that tonight," Harry nodded.

"Very well then Harry, please call me Rhaegar, and thank you for accepting my request,"Rhaegar took the younger man's hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Honestly, you have come so far, it would have been rude of me not to...have I said something wrong?" Harry asked nervously when Rhaegar's eyes widened visibly at his answer.

"Not at all, I am just not used to someone being so honest with me," Rhaegar smiled a little more honestly leading Harry to their table and seating him.

"What would you normally have heard?" Harry asked curiously, glancing around the completely empty restaurant a little nervously.

"I would normally have received a spew of flattery about how there was no way anyone would reject my offer blah blah blah," Rhaegar waved his hand and rolled his eyes, and was gifted with that laughter once again. The thrill that went through him at the sound of it, and being the one to cause it, was exciting, and he knew that should Harry agree to court him he would quickly become very possessive of that laughter. He would want to be the one that made Harry laugh the most, that made those eyes light up like that.

"I am afraid that I am not very good at things like that, I am far to honest for my own good sometimes," He admitted.

"I am glad, please be nothing but honest with me," Rhaegar bowed his head.

"There is no problem with that,"

"I hope you do not mind, I bought out the whole restaurant for us so that we could have some peace and privacy for tonight," Rhaegar motioned around them to the room that was empty except for three of his King's guard and two or three waiters.

"Its a little strange, but nice. Being gawped at is not really good while trying to enjoy a meal," Harry smiled.

"Ah yes I did see the papers this morning, did you enjoy your ham and cheese jacket potato yesterday?" Rhaegar said so dryly that Harry couldn't help the smile that crept across his face despite the annoyance he was still feeling.

"Unfortunately six months after the defeat of Voldemort and I am still of interest to the public, to stupid degrees," Harry sighed.

"When I was a teenager someone revealed the shampoo that I used, I could not get hold of any after it because everyone raced out to by it up so they could say they used the same one,"

"What did you do?" Harry asked slightly shocked.

"Well fourteen year old me threw quite the tantrum and refused to wash my hair for two weeks because the shampoo that had been bought in for me wasn't the same," Rhaegar blushingly admitted but it was worth it to receive that laughter again.

"So far I haven't had to worry about running out of anything yet," Harry smiled.

"Are you ready for your first course?" The lady was definitely not a waitress, if Harry had to guess the owner of the restaurant would apparently be waiting on them tonight. Rhaegar looked to Harry who smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice yes, I hope you do not mind, I took the liberty of ordering a selection of foods from the menu for us to try for each course,"

"No that's fine, I have heard the food here is amazing, it will be nice to try more than one dish," Harry hummed.

"Your wine," The Owner quickly had their wine poured and left the table just as quickly. Harry blinked when he noticed a second bottle being opened already at the bar and one of the Knights starting to cast heavy spells over it.

"It is not a very good impression is it, I am here to try and convince you to bind yourself to me, and you have to watch my food and drink being tested before I can eat or drink anything. I am sorry," Rhaegar grimaced when he saw where Harry's attention was.

"Its ok, really, to be honest I have to do much the same checks on my food and drink, and my post as well. A few people have tried to catch me out that way,"

"You have been attacked?" Rhaegar frowned.

"A few times, mainly through my post. If it isn't Death Eaters or sympathizers, its others that think I am too dangerous to be allowed to live, or that I didn't do something quick enough," Harry admitted.

"I am sorry that you have to go through that. I am sure that you have heard about my father, things have been difficult for a long time, his madness showed through quite a while before it really took hold. We were all living on edge for a long time. By the time I took the throne the hatred and distrust for my name and families rule has been deeply embedded, even now there is mistrust and uncertainty though I like to believe that my people have come to love and respect me," Rhaegar confessed.

"I was sorry to hear about your father, how is he now?" Harry asked gently, daring to reach across the table to touch his fingers to the back of the King's hand.

Rhaegar blinked and looked down at the hand touching his, and then back up into Harry's green eyes. He could see the honesty in those eyes and in his expression. He was not asking to get information or gossip out of him, or to get the information on the 'mad king' to know what to expect. He was honestly asking out of concern for the man, and for Rhaegar.

"Thank you for asking," Rhaegar smiled. "I have hired the best that I can to treat him, and I have consulted with many to try and diagnose what is wrong with him, but no one can really say what it is that made him go mad. We have to keep him medicated otherwise he becomes extremely distressed and violent. But he has good days where he recognizes us and is quite content. He had one right before I left to come here, he wished me luck,"

"I'm glad, it will be nice to meeting him...if we get that far," Harry blushed and looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe he had just said that!

"Thank you," Rhaegar reached across their table and tilted Harry's chin back up with his fingers. His purple eyes were warm and welcoming, and his smile was honest and gentle.

"Tell me some more about your family, please?" Harry asked softly. The two of them barely noticed the plates levitating over to their table, or the hopeful looks being shared between the King's guard around the room.

"Of course, whatever you wish," Rhaegar said so honestly that Harry could not help but believe him. "My mother still lives in the castle with me, I think she enjoys the quieter life really, she gets to look after my youngest brother and sister and fuss over all of us. Rhaella. She is the most beautiful woman, aside from my little sister. My youngest brother Viserys is six, he is into everything and anything right now, and he is causing us all heart attacks on a frequent basis. He is a little spoilt and self assured, but we are trying to balance that out. My little sister Daenerys is the cutest thing you will ever see, she is two and like a little doll. She is curious as well, and feisty for one so young. She of course has all of the King's Guard wrapped around her little fingers," Rhaegar smiled brightly at the thought of his family.

"And you from the looks of it," Harry laughed.

"I admit nothing," Rhaegar chuckled. "What about you?"

"Ah well...You obviously know about my parents..."

"Harry I am so sorry, I should not have..." Rhaegar looked crestfallen at his question.

"No honestly, its fine I went to live with my mum's sister, brother in law and their son after my mum and dad. But I don't really get on with them very well, they like to think that they are completely normal and they hate anything 'not normal' of course their wizard nephew is completely unacceptable. I made up with my cousin a little though. I have Neville who is like a brother to me, we were in the same house at school. And there is Remus, he is one of my godfather's though our relationship is a little complicated, and he and his wife have just had a baby Teddy, they have asked me to be his godfather, he is the cutest baby I have ever seen, and he is metamorphagus too which is adorable, his hair changes to match his mood, he's only ten weeks old so we are still translating his different colours. Albus is like a grandfather to me in some ways, but again we have a little bit of a complicated relationship,"

"They sound lovely, do you mind me asking what you mean by complicated?" Rhaegar asked curiously, he held out one of the plates to Harry for him to try one of the meals that he had not yet tried while they had been talking.

"With Remus, its difficult for him I know. He was best friends with my father and mother, and my Godfather. I know for him it is hard to look at me because I remind him of them. But he loves me deeply, and its just the two of us now out the five of our little family. With Albus, he has made a lot of decisions about my life for me, some because he believed that it was for my own good, others for the greater good of the wizarding world. He had to balance himself out as the leader of the light and caring for me. Because of that he made some bad mistakes, but we are working our way through them,"

"They are lucky to have you,"

"Oh no! No! I am lucky to have them!" Harry flustered.

"I think we will have to agree to disagree," Rhaegar chuckled.

\- Hp GOT -

"This was amazing!" Harry sighed contently looking around the plates that they had picked clean.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Rhaegar smiled waving for the plates to be removed. They eaten their way through their starters and main course, and through it all they had talked quite easily and freely, no awkwardness at all, even the times that they had had some quiet times while they ate it had not been awkward, and neither of them had been able to take their eyes off of each other.

"Would you tell me a little bit about your country? I have to admit I have heard very little about it," Harry blushed a little.

"Honestly I am not shocked, we are considered quite backwards and stuck in our ways, though coming from the wizarding world that is a little ironic. We are an island on our own made up of seven different countries that were brought together by my ancestors centuries ago. Everyone on the island are aware of magic even if they are muggles, and we live together quite well, we are a strange mixture of muggle and magic. I am a little biased but I think it is quite a beautiful country, we have amazing scenery, my capital is built on the sea, Kings landing, it is a massive city built on a cliff, the gardens in the city are magnificent, and the architecture is beautiful,"

"It sounds wonderful," Harry smiled brightly.

"I hope you will come and see it," Rhaegar broached the subject of their courting fully for the first time. Harry blushed and bit his lip as he thought everything over. "I am sorry I did not mean to push, but...I have had a very good night this evening, and I am more determined than ever to try and court you," Rhaegar's purple stare was so intent and so honest that Harry flushed even darker under that stare.

Around the edge of the room the King's Guard all leant further forwards, they had ignored their conversation for the most part during the meal to try and give the two of them a little privacy, but they had not been able to miss that part of the conversation, and they could not help but watch Harry hopefully for his answer.

On his part Harry reached up to touch the necklace around his neck, his first gift from Rhaegar and he thought over how comfortable and happy he had felt during this meal, and the way his whole body seemed to tingle and pull towards Rhaegar whenever the King looked at him, which was most of the meal. Honestly his body felt like it was charged full of electricity.

"I would like that," Harry said softly. Rhaegar stared for a second before smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you, you won't regret it!"

-HP GOT-

"You have a visitor Harry," Albus said popping his head around the corner to smile at Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously, the Headmaster wasn't looking concerned so it couldn't be one of the Weasleys.

"I am sorry for intruding," Rhaegar stepped out from behind Albus, and how Harry had missed the sound of the King's guard armour he didn't know as they rattled into view.

"Rhaegar!" Harry smiled brightly at the young King. "You're not intruding at all,"

"I finished with my meeting early, and I hoped I could spend an hour or two with you," Rhaegar bowed his head to Harry.

"Of course you can!" Harry stood and went to meet the King. "Would you like a tour of the grounds?"

"I would like that, if that is ok?" Rhaegar turned to Albus who blinked and then chuckled.

"You are both more than welcome to go where ever you like," Albus motioned around them.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Rhaegar nodded before holding his arm out for Harry. "What?" He smiled when Harry chuckled, but slid his arm through the King's anyway.

"No one has ever offered me their arm before, I'm sorry," Harry explained before glancing back at the clink of the King's Guards armour.

"I am sorry they are not going to leave me even if I order them to. I tried that once before and caught Dayton sneaking around following me, its better knowing where they are. I have asked them to keep a good distance," Rhaegar explained.

"He snuck around following you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I am talking about hiding in bushes and up trees!" Rhaegar nodded seriously, smiling when Harry laughed at the image.

"How long before you put him out his misery and told him you knew he was following you?"

"About an hour..."

"Cruel! Very cruel!" Harry chuckled.

"So that was Albus, I have not been interrogated quite like that in a good long time,"

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry about that!" Harry covered his eyes with his free hand.

"No, it was refreshing actually, and he is part of your family. It is good to know that he cares for you. I believe that my mother is eager to meet you as well, though she was rather offendingly surprised that you had agreed to my courting," Rhaegar huffed.

"She was surprised?" Harry looked so shocked that he could see Rhaegar's chest actually puffing up.

"A little, Viserys asked if you were handsome and Daenerys wanted to know if you would play with her," Rhaegar smiled softly.

"I would like to meet them, you brother and sister sound adorable," Harry hummed as he led Rhaegar down the grounds.

"I would like for you to meet them, very much. And I think the rest of my Guard are very eager to meet you,"

"How many do you have in your guard?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are fifteen of them all together, but seven of them are my closest and main Guard. The three Guard members with me today, I have a fourth that has today off, and three others that have remained at home with my family. Some of them were members of the guard when I was a boy, I have grown up around them. Others I have known through my training and have chosen myself through them showing loyalty to me," Rhaegar explained before turning a little hesitantly to Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Harry I wasn't completely honest with you,"

"Oh," Harry said slowly making Rhaegar wince.

"I can only stay here for so long, my responsabilities to my country can only allow me to stay away for so long, even with my mother reigning in my stead and through me from here. I am working a lot even though this is supposed to be a holiday, and me to concentrate on wooing you,"

"Ok, so what does that mean for our courtship?" Harry asked softly, shocked at the feeling of his heart sinking, the man had made it sound like he was still very invested in courting Harry, but this sounded like he could be backing out.

"It means...I was trying not to push too hard on this, especially so early into our courting, but y mother pointed out to me that time was not on my side being here, and she told me that I should be honest with you from the start. As always she was right. Harry I can only stay here for two months at the very most, I am hoping that should our courtship go well, you will consider coming back to my country with me to continue our courtship, and to see whether it is somewhere that you would be happy living," Rhaegar stopped and turned to take Harry's hands.

"Rhaegar,"

"I am trying to find a balance here of letting you know that I am very, very interested in courting you, and in this courtship ending in you wanting to marry me. I have never met anyone like you before, and I have definitely never met anyone that has made me fell the way that you do after only a couple of meetings. But I don't want too scare you off either. Time isn't on my side to do this gracefully, or to give you the time you deserve, I am sorr..." Rhaegar blinked when Harry reached up to cover his mouth, he stared shocked at Harry when he found the younger man smiling softly at him.

"Rhaegar, I am not a normal man. I have been through a hell of a lot in the last seven years, and even before that. Honestly, I think it would take a lot for you to scare me off, I like you, a lot, and I want this courting to work well. I had realised that you would not be able to stay here for very long, and I guessed that if we were to continue our courting I would have to go back to your country with you, I just didn't know how long, I had thought that you might have to go back sooner. Rhaegar, I haven't had much of a normal life, and I have accepted that no matter the choices I make, unless I disappear to live up a mountain somewhere my life is never going to be normal. So please stop worrying, we will take things as they come. We have two months, and I am sure that you are going to do your very best to ensure that at the end of those two months, I want to go back with you," Harry grinned cheekily.

"That, I believe, I can do," Rhaegar smiled charmingly after a few beats as he took in what Harry had said to him. The dark haired man laughed when the King swept an ellegant bow to him and motioned to the grounds in an indication to carry on their walk. Harry thrummed with a little ore energy as he reaslised Rhaegar had not released one of his hands, the skin to skin contact seeming incredibly intimate.

"Do you mind if I ask you something person?" Harry asked softly as he led Rhaegar down to the lake.

"Of course, you may ask anything,"

"I have to admit, its silly but not knowing has been bothering me a little, so I have to ask. Have you been with many people? I know that you obviously haven't been able to date anyone publicly," Harry stammered, mortified as he felt his cheeks burning.

"Harry I will of course answer, but may I ask why this is of concern to you?" Rhaegar said softly.

"Really I have felt a little uncertain about this from receiving your letter, not on your side but on mines. I don't have a lot of experience to be frank, I have practically none. My life has been so hectic since I came back into the Wizarding world, it was only the last year I have managed to realise I am gay, when I was just becoming interested in romance Voldemort came back and everything went to hell. I...don't want to disappoint you should things go further but I don't really have experience," Harry rambled.

Once again they stopped and turned to look at each other, Harry felt like a tomato from blushing at the confession that he had just had to asked, but when he looked up Rhaegar's purple eyes were flashing with a fire and heat that warmed Harry in a completely different way. The young King reached out and brushed some hair away from Harry's face, making both of them gasp as Rhaegar's magic itself reached out and danced around his fingertips, brushing just as gently over Harry's skin in yearning for a touch of the other man.

"Harry the fact that you are not experienced in love is not a bad thing for me, it is rather exciting and appealing to my possessive side, which I will admit is rather strong, to know that you have not experienced someone elses touch, that is very attractive to me," Rhaegar confessed huskily.

"Really?"Harry asked surprised.

"Really. For myself. I am not pure I will have to admit, I turned to physical relief as a way of escaping my father's madness, I have slept with quite a few people, but I have not had a relationship with anyone truly. I had to be careful about who I was seen with, and who I sought out. I am fairly inexperienced with relationships Harry, I don't really know what I am doing here beyond the normal rules and regulations of courtship," Rhaegar confessed softly glancing away.

Harry guessed that in his life Rhaegar had not known uncertainty, or how not to do something for most of his life. He had been raised to be sure about what he was doing, trained to be the very best that he could be in everything that he did. He was raised to be a King, to be sure of what he was doing, to never show vulnerability. For him to show this vulnerability to Harry, to expose himself like that meant a lot to him, and it meant that Harry was getting to see the real him.

"Plenty of people figure this whole relationship, falling in love thing. I a sure between the two of us we can do it," He smiled as he reached up to brush a strand of Rhaegar's beautiful silver blonde hair from his eyes. The King blinked down at him shocked at the gesture before a warm and gentle smile crossed his face.

"I am sure we can," He nodded.

Behind them the King's Guard shared a smile at the interaction, the closeness and the intimacy between the two of them. Their King looked happy, content, he looked happy with Harry.

\- HP GOT -

"...And then we managed to hide behind the tapestry. They walked straight passed us," Harry grinned as Rhaegar laughed at his story. They were walking through the castle now and Harry was either telling Rhaegar stories about the castle itself or stories about his time here.

He seemed to be enjoying hearing about Harry's childhood here and about the things he had gotten up to. He also seemed to enjoy hearing about the place that Harry had grown up in and loved. Rhaegar had come back the next day to see Harry again, even though they had organized their second official date for the next day, the young King had said that he couldn't wait to see him.

The King's guard had worn amused looks as they had traipsed in behind him to where Harry had been sitting helping Albus prepare the books for the new term. The Headmaster had grilled Rhaegar just a little more, completely and brightly ignoring Harry's glare – though that glare had seemed to impress the King's Guard and amused Rhaegar so it had been completely wasted – before Harry had taken him on a tour of the castle that they had not gotten to do the day before.

"Rhaegar?" Harry asked as they walked along the corridor. Rhaegar's hand was warm in his and he felt calm and safe for the first time in a long time. Worryingly enough the clank and presence of the King's Guard behind him had become safe and consistent as well, in such a very short matter of time.

"Yes?" Rhaegar asked softly. The feel of Harry's smaller, warm hand in his, his voice soothing over him, his presence beside him was comforting and exciting, powerful and calming.

"Would you tell me some more about...the Red Keep?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you want to know?" Rhaegar smiled. Harry blinked and blushed furiously when the blond lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's.

"I don't know to be honest, something, everything, all of it. What does it look like there?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Its...beautiful. I know I am a little biased, but it is truly beautiful. There is a little cove and beach that I like to go down to, it leads right onto the sea. Its so peaceful there, you can hear the rumble of the city, the voices of the people in the city and the sound of them living, you can hear the sounds of the sea. The site of the city itself is breath taking, a massive city built on a cliff over the sea, it all building up in height to the Red Keep which is the tallest point of the city, from the walls you can look out over the whole city," Rhaegar described his city with so much love that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"It sounds amazing," He led Rhaegar to one of the little alcoves that he liked to sit in, it overlooked the forest, and from here he could see the threstrals circling over the trees. They both perched onto the edge of the wall facing each other no eyes for the scene around them.

"As I said my land was united by my ancestors, but it is truly a massive country so the land is split up, and I have Lord Regents that rule different areas of the land under my command. The North, South, East and West are divided up,"

"So it is your mother that is ruling in your stead?" Harry asked curiously.

"My mother and my Hand," Rhaegar nodded.

"Your Hand?" Harry asked confused.

"It is a tradition in my land that a King selects a right hand man, the Hand of the King they are called, and they are your closest adviser, the person you trust most, they help ease the burden of ruling, and they are another pair of ears and eyes while ruling," Rhaegar explained. "They are also there to tell the king when they are being an idiot or making foolish choices,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry nodded. "What is the name of your Hand?"

"Tyrion Lannister," Rhaegar smiled fondly at the name, he clearly had warm feelings and respect for the man. "I have received a hell of a lot speculation about choosing Tyrion for my Hand though,"

"Why?" Harry asked softly, reaching out to take Rhaegar's hand.

"Tyrion was the shame of the House of Lannister. His family is one of the richest in my country, they are proud and powerful, and completely wrapped up in their own self importance. Tywin Lannister, Tyrion's father, has two older children Jamie and Cercei, twins, Tyrion is his youngest. His mother died in child birth, Tyrion is also a dwarf. In my country being born a dwarf, he has always been seen as a shame on the family, Tyrion is seen as...lesser in his family, in my country, he always has been from birth. The shame on the Lannister family," Rhaegar sounded so angry and disgusted for the treatment of his friend, and incredibly frustrated.

"And how do you feel about him?" Harry asked reaching out to brush his fingers gently over the frown marks on Rhaegar's forehead. Purple eyes blinked before focusing on him.

"He is one of the smartest men that I have ever known, he thinks and sees everything, and he uses everyone's underestimation of him to his benefit. I have never known a man who can use words the way he does, he's a wordsmith and a master craftsman. I have seen him talk down seven angry Lords and Ladies in half an hour when they were screaming for each other's blood only moments before," Rhaegar huffed fondly.

"Then I am sure you will manage to child the minds of your people and make them see the worth of people like Tyrion, how strong your feelings are for him...people wont be able to help but see him as you do," Harry took the chance of their closeness and the fact that he was already touching Rhaegar to brush his fingers down passed his eyes and over his cheeks. When he went to pull his hand away Rhaegar caught his wrist gently and held it to his face a little longer.

"Harry..."

"What is it?" Harry tilted his head curiously seeing something a little different in his eyes.

"Since we have met I have seen you in a few different ways, that you can be my friend, that you will be a good partner, that you will be so very easy for me to fall in love with, and this has given me the hope of a happy marriage with love and joy in it. But I can see now, you would make an amazing husband and ruler at my side too," Rhaegar said softly. Harry blushed darkly underneath the King's gaze and words.

-HP GOT -

"Remus!" Harry whined.

"Albus has got to meet him! I want to!" Remus shrugged calmly, making himself more comfortable.

"We want to meet him," Tonks corrected with her normal bright grin slipping her arm through Harry's.

"Its only our second date!" Harry groaned.

"Exactly we can get to see him before things get too serious," Remus nodded.

"Remus," Harry whined again dropping her head. He however perked up when he heard the familiar clink of the King's Guard approaching, he ignored the snickers of Tonks and Remus even as Remus stood.

Harry got some pleasure out of watching Remus and Tonks suck in a shocked breath when Rhaegar stepped into the room and they got to see him for the first time. He was looking spectacular today in light blue robes, his hair braided back, his smile was bright when he saw Harry. They remembered themselves and bowed to the King in front of them.

"Harry," Rhaegar smiled holding his hands out for the younger man. Harry quickly made his way over to him and accepted the hug and kiss to the cheek he got in greeting. His cheeks were burning at that brush of lips and the tender gesture, the warmth and strength of Rhaegar's arms around him.

"Hello," Harry said softly looking up to meet those purple eyes that seemed to haunt his every moment.

"Hello, and who is this?" Rhaegar looked up to the two who were standing watching their interactions closely.

"This is Remus and Tonks," Harry took Rhaegar's hand and led him over to where the two were waiting to meet the King.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sire," Tonks bowed, clearly much to Rhaegar's amusement.

"It is nice to meet the man courting Harry," Remus bowed and then stood to meet the younger man's eyes with a slight defiance.

"Harry has told me a lot about you, it is nice to finally meet you," Rhaegar bowed his head slightly to Remus, reconsigning him as the family of the man he was courting, and not as subjects.

"The same, so far he seems very happy in the Courtship, I sincerely hope that it stays that way, I take Harry's happiness very seriously," Remus' words had the King's Guard bristling and their hands reaching for their swords.

"I now too take Harry's happiness very seriously myself. I have no intentions of taking his smile, I have not intention of giving Harry any reason to change his mind about the chance that he is giving me," Rhaegar said softly. Harry felt a darker blush creeping over his cheeks at the words and the intent behind them, Remus and Rhaegar however seemed locked in a staring contrast before eventually Remus smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"So where are you planning on your date for today?" Remus asked.

"I am taking Rhaegar to Oxford," Harry took Rhaegar's hand.

"I am a big fan of the muggle books and TV show Morse, and Lewis. Plus Harry has said he has not got to go there yet, so we are going together," Rhaegar added.

"And we should get going. I will see you tomorrow, I will be around at 1000 for Teddy," Harry leant forwards and kissed their cheeks before towing the King out of the room and out the castle. Rhaegar looked at him amused, smiling even more when Harry glared darkly at him.

"You realise that you look like an angry kitten when you glare like that?" Rhaegar chuckled before laughing when Harry shoved him away. "My apologies," Rhaegar wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his side.

Harry huffed and glared again at him, but he saw the nerves in Rhaegar's eyes at pulling him so close and whether the close contact was going to be ok. He smiled softly and pressed even closer into Rhaegar and wrapped his arm around the King's waist. He met the eyes of Ser Arthur and caught the wide grin he was shooting Ser Iain, the two men looked a little guilt at being caught, but when Harry chuckled and smiled before turning back to Rhaegar he smiled a little wider at Ser Iain.

\- HP GOT -

Harry laughed as they walked back up the pathway to Hogwarts slowly, both of them wanting to take their time, not wanting to finish their night together. Harry was currently gently teasing the King's Guard much to Rhaegar's amusement as they seemed lost as to what to say back to him. The three of them had had a difficult time of trying to blend in when they were going around Oxford, trying not to make it obvious that they were bodyguards and intrude on their King's date, but also not used to having to blend in and hide the fact that they were guards.

They were taking the teasing quite well, Harry had spent a good time talking to them and getting to know them, asking questions about their family and how they had gotten into the King's Guard. And he and Rhaegar had had a wonderful day talking and walking, exploring the city together and having fun together. Rhaegar had never felt more relaxed in his life as he had walked hand in hand with Harry around the beautiful city, sometimes talking, sometimes just walking and enjoying their company. He had enjoyed watching Harry smile and laugh, he had loved hearing him talk and tell him more about his life, his likes and dislikes, and in return he found himself opening up and sharing more with Harry then he had with anyone besides his mother.

The whole courting was so much better than he had ever thought that it would be, he had always imagined it as something that he was going to have t do eventually, especially as the customs and rules were drummed into his young head, the picture of some simpering and clingy thing always jumping into his horrified mind. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would have fun, that he would enjoy courting someone and that he would enjoy spending time with them and following the courting.

But here he was, walking hand in hand with Harry smiling and watching fondly as the young dark hair man teased Ser Oswell about near tackling a street salesman for approaching them.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly pulling Rhaegar's mind away from his thoughts and back to the evening.

"It is nothing, I was just thinking about how much I am enjoying my time with you," Rhaegar answered honestly, delighting in the blush that crept over Harry's cheeks. The Guard sensing that this was building to a private moment stepped back a few paces to allow them privacy.

"I am enjoying it as well, I really liked getting to spend the whole day with you," Harry smiled softly. "I...erm I have something for you," He said softly.

"What?"

"It's...it's silly, its just a little thing," Harry flushed suddenly feeling silly for giving such a trinket to a King.

"Harry, anything that you give me, I will treasure," Rhaegar said gently taking Harry's hand. Harry believed him completely, believed that he could give him a shell that he collected from the beach, and if it was from him it would be treasured and prized.

"Here," Harry pressed his gift into Rhaegar's hands before stepping back nervously as he watched the King lift the snow globe up. He shook it and watched as the glitter fell around the tiny version of the Bodleian library. "I thought that you could use something like this in your life, something a little fun and silly, something just for the sake of having it,"

"I love it," Rhaegar smiled widely lifting his head to look at Harry. His purple eyes were glittering brightly, and Harry could see that he was genuinely thrilled with the present.

"Good," Harry smiled stepping a little closer to Rhaegar.

"Thank you, and thank you for today,"

"All I really did was walk around with you and hold your hand," Harry laughed.

"I like it when you hold my hand," Rhaegar slipped their fingers together, and pulled Harry just a little bit closer. The dark haired man licked his lips before he leant into Rhaegar's stronger body, his eyes fluttered shut and he hummed contently when Rhaegar's lips sealed over his in a gentle but chaste kiss. The King's hand came up to cup the back of his head as he pressed just a little closer like he couldn't get enough of Harry's taste. Something that Harry could completely agree with as he wrapped his arms around Rhaegar's waist.

"Wow," Harry hummed licking his lips when they parted chasing the taste of the King on his lips, watching with a swirl of something he realised was arousal as Rhaegar's eyes narrowed on the movement, hunger shifting his features.

"Wow, yes, very, yes," Rhaegar's eyes were still focussed on Harry's lips, and it seemed his brain was not at all focussed on anything else either.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course, yes,"

"Let me cook supper for you?" Harry breathed out the question leaning closer to Rhaegar again.

"Ok," Rhaegar nodded. Grinning Harry leant forwards and pecked a kiss to Rhaegar's lips before he hurried off back into the castle, wiggling his fingers at the grinning King's Guard, laughing when Ser Arthur waved cheerfully back at him.

"Sire, are you ready to go back to our hotel?" Ser Oswell asked.

"Shut up the lot of you," Rhaegar blinked pulling himself back together from staring after Harry to glare at his grinning guards.

"We said nothing Sire," Ser Arthur bowed.

Inside the castle Harry leant back against the massive double doors of the castle before sliding down them as his heart raced in his chest. His lips were tingling with the pressure of their kiss and he could feel the warmth of Rhaegar around him. He had never felt like this with anyone before, and definitely not from a gentle kiss as they had just shared.

His heart was still fluttering as he got to his feet and made his way, a little dreamily, to his rooms, the image of glittering purple eyes burned into his brain. He was falling for Rhaegar, that was abundantly clear, he was just slightly scared with how fast he was falling, but the warmth of the blonde's smile, the heat and happiness in his eyes, the steadiness of his arms and gentleness in his touch and the way he held Harry's hand, all of it urged Harry further down the road towards Rhaegar. And their possible future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry hurried around the small kitchen in the Room of Requirement putting together the meal that he was cooking for himself and Rhaegar, cooking was one of the things he was very good at, and even though those cooking skills had come from the Dursleys, it was something that he took pride in. Something that he enjoyed doing, especially for people that he cared about.

He was still tingling from the night before, and he had not been able to stop smiling, right till he went to sleep last night and right from when he woke this morning, which had led to a lot of good natured teasing from Albus, Remus and Tonks, Teddy had just blown bubbles at him. But he couldn't help himself, and he had finally stopped beaming a few hours ago, only to start as he thought about getting to see Rhaegar again.

Putting the finishing touches to his meal and then placing everything under a stasis charm he checked the time before cursing, he barely had time to go and change into his new robes that he had planned for their meal tonight.

He was distracted with his thoughts of Rhaegar and how he hoped their evening would go, whether Rhaegar would like his food, his hopes that Rhaegar would not need the Kings Guard in the room with them tonight, he hoped that Rhaegar trusted him enough for that.

Really it was his fault for not being aware, especially when he had been for so long after the Battle. But he was distracted and he barely felt the burn of the spell heading towards him, just in time he rolled out of the way, though not before the cutting hex caught his cheek, though it missed hitting his shoulder where it would have risked damaging his wand arm.

Rolling to his feet he flicked his wand into his hand and pointed it at his attacker, attackers he corrected as he saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing there with their wands pointed at him. He sighed exasperatedly but he did not weaken his grip on his wand or his protective stance.

"Is it true?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Is what true?" Harry asked tiredly, he had been looking forward to his meal with Rhaegar, he did not want this spoiling the evening, and he did not want this bursting the bubble he had with Rhaegar.

"Is it true?!" she shrieked again.

"I cant tell you if it is true or not, if I don't know what it is you're asking me," Harry had a growing sense of dread that the evening was ruined. He winced and flinched out of the way quickly, throwing up a shield, and then a rapid rebounding curse to throw the rubble that Hermione's blasting hex caused back at them.

"You little shit!" Ron had clearly not gotten his shield up in time.

"Is it true!" Ginny shrieked even louder.

"IS WHAT TRUE!" Harry shouted back, quickly deflecting the darker cutting hex Hermione threw at him, and rolling from the boiling hex Ron threw, he had to do a forward roll which took him closer to the trio than he liked to avoid Ginny's bone breaking hex.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Ginny spat out.

"Someone...else, Ginny there is no someone else because there is no you and me I am seeing someone, yes, he is courting me!"

The first three hexes he managed to dodge, but unfortunately the three facing him knew his fighting patterns and they used that to their advantage. He deflected a fourth hex but he could feel the fifth heading right to him, and he could feel that it was a darker hex. This one was designed to do damage.

The shield that covered him and managed to deflect the hex was powerful, as was the furious roll of magic that washed down the corridor. Harry blinked and looked up to see Ser Arthur standing in front of him looking furious, the magic radiating off of him as he stood there in shining armour, his cape fluttering a little in the breeze his magic caused. Hermione, Ron and Ginny stared dumbstruck at the sight in front of them and the furious scowl on his face caused them all to stare.

However the image that Rhaegar made sweeping down the corridor in ice blue robes, his hair flowing behind him, purple eyes were deadly and furious, his magic like a tempest around him. He swept passed the three of them, drawing their awed attention, and made his way to Harry, reaching down and gently helping him to his feet.

When Harry winced as he stood Rhaegar's eyes became even more furious, but his hand came up gently to touch underneath the cut on his cheek, taking a piece of fabric and as soon as he had breathed the healing spell over it, dabbed away the blood staining Harry's skin.

"Take them to the Ministry, ensure that they are arrested immediately!" Rhaegar growled.

"You can't do that, we aren't going to be arrested for a little fight," Hermione smirked.

"Yes do you not know who we are?" Ron asked smugly.

"Oh I know, I think you are however underestimating who Harry is," Rhaegar ground out.

"The Boy Who Lived. His name doesn't reach far enough as to get three other as the 'Battle heroes' arrested for a small fight," Ginny snickered.

"The Boy who lived might not. The intended King Consort of the Country of Westros, in courtship with King Rhaegar, who is here with diplomatic graces. What do you think your government is going to do with you for attacking the man that he is courting?" Ser Iain asked.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron gawped at the knight, Hermione paling rapidly as what Sr Iain had just said sunk in, and she realised the implications of what had just been said, and what they had just done, and the consequences that it was going to bring on them. However Ron and Ginny were not so quick on the uptake.

"You're the one that he is seeing! You!" Ginny sneered as she looked Rhaegar up and down.

"Yes me, and you little girl need to stay away from Harry, I am going to make sure that you do. You dared to cast a hex against him! You dare to attack him!" Rhaegar growled stepping closer to the group.

"Sire, maybe you should take Lord Harry and make sure he is not hurt," Ser Arthur suggested.

"We will take them to them to the Ministry and make sure that they are dealt with," Ser Oswin nodded.

"Lord Harry needs to be looked after, his shoulder is hurt," Ser Arthur added pointing to Harry's shoulder were red was sluggishly covering the green of his robes around his shoulder.

"Oh, ow!" Harry grimaced as he was suddenly aware of how sore his shoulder was.

"Come on, lets go and get that healed...where should we go?" Rhaegar asked looking up and down the corridor.

"This way," Harry took his hand and started to lead Rhaegar away.

"Harry, don't let them do this!" Hermione reached out to grab Harry's wrist but Rhaegar got there first and gripped her wrist tightly.

"Do not touch him!" He snarled looking very much like the dragon on his sigil in that moment.

"Come on Rhaegar, lets go," Harry tugged gently on the King's hand trying to lead him away before he truly lost his temper and did something that they would end up regretting.

Rhaegar glared for a moment longer before he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him away, Ser Arthur was close to their backs as they made their way through the castle back to the Room of Requirements.

"You can stay here Arthur," Rhaegar said softly, angry still trembling through him.

"Of course Sire, Lord Harry if you need anything," Ser Arthur bowed and stood outside the door when Harry led Rhaegar inside.

"It smells wonderful in here," Rhaegar said after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

"Thank you, not exactly the romantic supper that I had planned for you," Harry sighed.

"I think I had a heart attack," Rhaegar closed his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I felt your magic, it reached for me. And then we felt their magic. I think my heart stopped. I didn't know what had happened, all I knew was that you were in trouble, and then I heard them casting spells I just..." Rhaegar closed his eyes and just rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Hey, I'm ok," Harry assured him.

"No you're not, you're hurt, and not just physically," Rhaegar said gently. He opened his purple eyes and looked directly into Harry's own green ones, stopping the lie dead on Harry's tongue before he could say it.

"Yeah I'm not ok," Harry sighed impulsively wrapping his arms around Rhaegar and pressing himself against him. His best friends had just attacked him, they had seriously tried to hurt him, and they had shown no remorse! His Rhaegar and the Guard's hadn't been there who knows what would have happened.

He looked up when Rhaegar urged his chin upwards even while holding him close to his body. As soon as their eyes met he leant down and gave Harry a gentle kiss. It was not meant as romance, it was meant purely as comfort for Harry and he soaked it up greedily, holding on tighter to Rhaegar and sinking into his heat and protection.

"Come on, let me have a look at your shoulder," Rhaegar said once they had parted.

"Hmm? Oh yeah right, it hurts," Harry blinked down in confusion at his throbbing shoulder, he swore there was something drugging about Rhaegar and his kisses, something that managed to short circuit all of Harry's senses.

"Come on," Rhaegar smiled taking Harry's hand and leading him over the table that Harry had set up just an hour earlier. He sat Harry down on one of the chairs and then helped him ease his robes and top off of one shoulder. Harry blinked and looked at him confused when he paused and stared slightly.

"Its not that bad is it?" Harry frowned craning his neck to try and see the cut for himself.

"No no, its not bad at all here," Rhaegar drew his wand and traced it over the wound muttering a soft spell. Straight away the ache came out of his shoulder, and the wound healed up with only and faint pink mark to indicate where the cut had been.

"Why were you staring?" Harry asked softly.

"I...I have never... I told you that I am no angel when it comes to having been with others, I have seen naked bodies before, I have never been so interested in someone, Merlin just seeing your shoulder and I find you even more attractive," Rhaegar laughed shakily.

"Really?" Harry grinned a little.

"You're making fun of me," Rhaegar pouted.

"I am not," Harry chuckled.

"Yes you are, I like that you tease me though," Rhaegar shrugged leaning closer to kiss him again. Harry touched his fingertips to Rhaegar's face and cradled it as he deepened the kiss a little more, soaking in the feeling of Rhaegar underneath his finger tips and mouth. Taking in the scent and feel of Rhaegar he closed his eyes and let his presence sooth the last of his nerves and the pain from the attack.

"Thank you," Harry pulled away to say, though he kept his fingers on Rhaegar's face, and the King seemed to find no need to break their contact.

"For what?"

"Looking after me, helping me,"

"You never need to thank me for helping you!"

"Yes I do, you know who they are?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes I do, you don't have to tell me what happened, but when I received my information on you it said that they were your friends, your allies,"

"They were yes, we defeated Voldemort together, battled away the Ministry together when they tried to control us after the events. And then they cam to me and told me that I should propose to Ginny and we should get married quickly, that people expected it and it would look good. So of course it didn't go down very well as all when I told them I was not getting back together with her, and that I was fairly sure I was gay. They said...they said some pretty bad things. And then still insisted I marry Ginny and that I could 'make up for their troubles' after we were married. Ginny is unstable, obsessed, she has been really since we were kids, I just didn't think much on it till all of this started up. Thing have been from tense to worse," Harry sighed.

"I am sorry that you have had to go through that, that they have put you through that," Rhaegar frowned.

"I trusted them and thought they were friends, they have proven me wrong. I have others that have shown that they are my true friends, Neville and Luna, Seamus and Dean, Ron and Ginny's brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, I'm not alone," Harry smiled shaking his head.

"I still don't like to think that you have been enforced to endure...that though," Rhaegar sighed shaking his head. He ran his hands gently over Harry's waist and one hand ran down his leg to rest on the outside of his thigh.

"Its not been that bad. And I have a lot to look forward to now," Harry smiled running his fingers through Rhaegar's beautiful blonde hair.

"I will make sure that you do," Rhaegar promised.

"I am sorry that you had to see and hear that though," Harry sighed slumping back in his seat.

"I don't know Harry, I was incredibly impressed," Rhaegar grinned suddenly making Harry blink confused at him.

"Impressed?"

"Yes very impressed, incredibly so, I have heard tale of how well you can cast magic, and your skill in battle and being able to protect yourself, and my people managed to find talk of how you move and dance through a duel, but seeing it with my own eyes, very impressive,"

"Impressive huh?"

"Impressive...and very sexy," Rhaegar leant forwards and captured Harry's mouth. The fire in his eyes right before their lips touched was then translated into the kiss, the heat and fire burning through Harry's veins and making him press closer to Rhaegar's body, wrapping his arms around his neck. With Rhaegar still on his knees in front of Harry he was easily able to slide between his legs and press close to his body, his hands hungrily feeling Harry's muscles and shape underneath his robes. He parted their lips only when air became desperate, he allowed himself a moment to take in Harry's smoldering green eyes ad kiss swollen lips before his lips descended onto the younger man's still bared shoulder, the pale skin tempting him far too much since he had first seen it, and now he could not resist a taste of it, or to mark it.

Harry groaned and clutched onto Rhaegar's blonde hair as teeth pressed just on the right side of pleasure into the skin of his shoulder, before they retreated and lips took their place with a steady pressure that had him arching into it. He gripped a little tighter onto Rhaegar's hair ad tugged so that he could join their lips again, needing to feel the pressure and the heat of his lips once more.

"We need to stop," Rhaegar panted pulling away when his hands started to wander lower than was appropriate.

"Do we have to?" Harry groaned licking his lips.

"Yes we do," Rhaegar said the words in a tone that made it more than clear he wanted nothing more than to carry on.

"Then perhaps we should eat?" Harry nodded to the food that he had prepared.

"It would be terrible to put your hard work to waste," Rhaegar nodded.

"I am afraid I am not dressed at all for supper," Harry frowned a little looking down at himself.

"Then how about I even out the odds?" Rhaegar said before standing and stripping out of his robes. Harry found himself staring hungrily at Rhaegar's figure clad only in neat trousers and a white shirt that did everything the emphasized Rhaegar's trim waist and muscled shoulders.

"That is a little fairer. Now, I have a surprise," He smiled standing and took Rhaegar's hand. He lifted the concealing spells that he had placed over the food.

"Is that?"

"Chinese food, yes, you said that you had never had the chance to have it before, I happen to be quite good at cooking it. W have chicken and sweetcorn soup for starter, shredded duck with pancakes cucumber and celeray with a hoysin sauce as an appetizer, chicken chow mein, egg fried rice, beef with an oyster sauce, boiled rice, chicken noodles with a hoysin sauce. And for afters fried ice cream, and an extra surprise,"

"This looks amazing!" Rhaegar groaned looking over the table.

"I want to give you things that you have not had the chance to experience yet," Harry smiled slipping his hand into Rhaegar's and leaning against him. When they had been in Oxford they had walked passed a Chinese restaurant after their evening meal, Rhaegar had admitted that he had not had the chance to try Chinese foods but it was something he would love to try, however in the Red Keep and wherever he went, he was served the foods of his homeland. So he had decided to cook him the foods he had not tried, one by one, as his return for the courting.

"Thank you," Rhaegar blinked.

"Is this...not ok?" Harry asked unsurely.

"No, no this is...wonderful, its just, no one has done something like this for me before, doing something to hep me experience life, put so much effort into something just for me,"

"I want to give you things as well," Harry blushed.

"Shall we start? I can't wait to try this!" Rhaegar said excitedly.

-GOT HP -

Harry found much more delight in watching Rhaegar enjoy the meal more than eating it himself. The King had tried everything on the table, not being able to finish one dish fully before trying another, alternating around every dish on the table. And he hummed delightedly with each mouthful, the joy on his face making Harry delighted, seeing him enjoying it was one of the best feelings that Harry had ever experience.

"Shall we try something different for dessert?" Harry suggested motioning to the two dishes that Rhaegar had not yet tried.

"Something different?" Rhaegar asked.

"Something that I did with my Godfather, Sirius," Harry smiled standing and tapping the two bowls with the dessert in them. He waved them over to in front of the fireplace and then led Rhaegar over as well.

The look on Rhaegar's way when Harry conjured a massive pillow and sat down on it before patting it made Harry chuckle. Holding out his hand he encouraged Rhaegar to sit down next to him. Once they were comfortable lying side by side Harry produced two spoons and then uncovered the desserts.

"What is this one?" The blonde man asked curiously.

"That is not Chinese, but it is a dessert that Remus makes that I thought your sweet tooth would love. Its bannana, swiss roll and custard. Sirius and I used to lie in front of the fire eating dessert and talking to all hours of the night. It was one of the few occasions that I got to understand what it was like to talk to a parent," Harry smiled a little bittersweet.

"My father, before the madness truly gripped him would sit with me on the steps of the throne. It would be after a long day of him having to make decisions and laws, and he would be tired. He would take of his crown and robes, and then sit down with me, we would look out at the throne room and just talk, never about being King, or the Kingdom. He would tell me stories about when he was younger, about my grandfather and grandmother, stories about dragons that he had met and talked to. It was those moments I held onto when his madness truly descended," Rhaegar admitted.

"That's lovely, even though he was so busy and tired, those moments with you probably helped ease he burden of his ruling," Harry leaned against Rhaegar's shoulder making the older man blink.

"I have never thought about it that way before,"

"Come, lets eat," Harry kissed the King's cheek.

"Oh my! This is amazing!" Rhaegar groaned as he tried the Banana swiss roll and custard.

"It looks a mess, but it amazing," Harry nodded, laughing when Rhaegar tried to block him with his spoon from getting another spoonful. They engaged in a small spoon battle until both of them were laughing too hard to carry on. Smiling sweetly Harry motioned for Rhaegar to take another bite, waiting until the spoon was halfway to his mouth before he leant forwards and took the mouthful himself. He had to fight not to spit the mouthful out when he saw the look of indignant surprise on the blonde's face.

"Hey!" he spluttered. Harry grinned before snatching the bowl and racing across the room, as soon as Rhaegar got over his shock he was on his face and chasing him quickly. Harry laughed as he dodged out the way of Rhaegar grabbing playfully at him, before he yelped when he realised his was a feint and the other man grabbed him around the waist, swinging him around and then blowing a raspberry on his neck.

He was laughing so hard it was a good job that Rhaegar snatched the bowl, because he would not have been able to hold onto it, Rhaegar blew another couple of raspberries before he started kissing his neck, his own laughter and chuckles breaking in between the contact to Harry's skin.

"You're not going to take any of my food from me," Rhaegar growled playfully.

"Ok cave man, you keep your bowl. I will go for the fried ice cream," Harry laughed racing back off across the room for the second bowl. Rhaegar close on his heels.

-GOT HP-

"Sire, I just wanted to make sure...that everything is ok?" Ser Arthur smiled brightly when he saw Harry and Rhaegar lying on the floor, Rhaegar was resting his head on Harry's lap with the dark haired man's fingers running gently through his hair which had been unbraided.

"We are fine thank you Ser," Harry smiled.

"I will be a few hours longer," Rhaegar waved him off.

"Of course sire," Arthur bowed and stepped back out the room, Harry smiled when he heard the man already gossiping to the other knights before the doors closed.

"Did I tell you that I caught them reporting to y mother on 'how I was doing'?" Rhaegar asked lazily, turning so he could see Harry.

"No you didn't," Harry snickered.

"I walked in to find my mother floo calling them, and they were giving her a status report,"

"How are you doing according to them?"

"Fairly well, apparently I have not scared you off yet, and I am managing to be very charming and chivalrous,"

"Aww they have so much faith in you," Harry laughed.

"How would you say I am doing?" Rhaegar flipped over onto his stomach to look up at Harry. The younger man smiled and locked his fingers in the blonde hair under them as he put a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey!"

"You're doing very very well, lets see charming, funny, intelligent, warm, good with the compliments, good taste, you have managed to play knight in shining armour. You are ticking most of the boxes," Harry wound his arms around Rhaegar's neck and tugged him closer sealing their mouths together. "Seriously though, I could very easily fall in love with you," he admitted.

"I think I started falling in love with you when I heard about you, when I met you, it sealed the deal," Rhaegar confessed.

"I am looking forward to seeing where we go next," Harry hummed. Rhaegar in answer simply lifted himself over Harry and pressed their lips together again in a slow and languid kiss, the both of them exploring the other, enjoying each others presence and the mixture of heat and comfort between the two of them.

-GOT HP -

"Is it true?" Percy pounced on Harry startling him enough to make him actually jump and draw his wand.

"Percy! Is what true?" Harry asked confused, the last time that he had heard of Percy was the letter he had sent to Ron.

"You were attacked by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. I have seen them here, father and other are trying to get them released!"

"Yes they attacked me, because I am being courted and I have not gotten back together with Ginny and married her yet," Harry answered tiredly.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Harry stared at the redheaded man stunned.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry that they did that to you. I know that it does not mean much coming from myself, but I truly mean it," Harry suddenly had a glimpse back to the teenager Percy was, slightly pompous and arrogant yes, but the same boy that sat and went over things with Harry and the other muggle born and raised that they were struggling to understand, the boy who had tracked Harry down on his second week in Hogwarts when he had gotten lost coming back from the library even though he had had to search for two hours.

"Thank you Percy, that actually means a lot to me," Harry smiled reaching out to touch the other man's arm.

"So tell me a little about the man that is courting you, is he honorable?" Percy smiled.

"Have you heard of Westeros?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, I have had quite a lot of interaction with the the international diplomacy department," Percy nodded.

"And you have heard of King Rhaegar?"

"Oh of course!"

"He's the gentleman courting me," Harry watched as realisation swept over Percy's face and he gawped at Harry, completely and utterly stunned.

"Lord Harry, My King has sent me to escort you," Ser Arthur bowed to Harry as he reached him, those around making no attempt at hiding their staring.

"Ser Arthur, thank you,"

"Would you be related to those we are here about today?" Ser Arthur narrowed his eyes down on Percy's features and he stepped slightly closer to Harry.

"I am yes, but I in no way condone their behaviour Ser, in rather I am very ashamed of the behaviour of my family, they deserve whatever they get," Percy said quickly.

"How can you say that! About your own brother and sister! And you! How can you do this to your best friend and the woman you love!" Harry groaned as the shriek echoed around the corridor, absolutely everyone was pointedly staring now, some of them moving closer to watch Molly storming towards them, Arthur in her shadow.

"I do not love Ginny, and I have never loved her as anything more than a friend," Harry said calmly, nodding when Ser Arthur stepped closer to him and guided him away.

"How dare you lie Harry Potter! You were..." Molly's indignant expression was going to make Harry's year when her mouth kept moving but no words came out. Looking to Ser Arthur the man smirked at him before taking his arm and guiding him away. When he glanced back he saw Arthur casting a few spells to try and lift the spell, and apparently failing miserably. Percy was just standing looking a little stunned at his mother.

"Thank you for that," Harry said softly once they were in the lift, they had it to themselves considering Ser Arthur had glared at everyone standing at the lift entrance with them.

"You are very welcome Lord Harry,"

"I am not going to convince you to just call me Harry am I?"

"I am afraid not My Lord, should you and my King marry I will become a friend to you, I will be your guard and I will give my life for yours, I will be at your side, as will the rest of the guard. However we are your King's guard, and so we will always be your servant," Ser Arthur explained.

"Servants?" Harry scrunched his nose.

"I know that you aren't happy with things like that, but it is not a servant in the sense that you traditionally consider it. We want this life, the honour of being a King's Guard, all of us have made the oath of fealty and protection completely voluntarily. Its an honour, and it was something that I wanted to do from a young boy when I saw the King's Guard when King Aerys came to visit my home town," Ser Arthur smiled fondly at the memory.

"How long have you been a King's Guard?" Harry asked curiously as the doors to the lift opened.

"I have been a King's Guard for nearly sixteen years now,"

"Harry," Remus hurried over and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

"Word has come down to you huh?" Harry said dryly, but he hugged back just as tightly anyway.

"Yes it got down here," Rhaegar nodded. Harry turned to see Rhaegar, Ser Iain, Ser Oswin and Albus, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, Minerva and Fred and George standing in a sightly awkward looking group.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"Bill and Charlie wanted to be here, but they didn't want to get into things with mum and the family either. Us however, we don't care, you're our friend and they were completely out of line with what they did,"

"Besides that you have cared for us more over the years and had more faith in us than anyone else in our family," The twins smiled. Harry blinked before he threw himself at them to give them a tight hug.

"Did we miss out?" Neville grinned when Harry turned, he, Luna, Seamus and Dean were standing behind them.

"You guys are here for me too?" He smiled wider.

"If we say yes do we get a hug?" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows with his arms open, only to pout when Dean smacked him over the head. He turned to pout at the other man and only received an unimpressed look from his boyfriend.

"Thank you guys," Harry said softly.

"You're welcome, but we wouldn't be anywhere else, I cant believe they did that!" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah well, jealousy was something that we knew Ginny had a problem with," Harry sighed before brightening. "There is someone that I want to introduce you to though,"

He turned to Rhaegar who had been standing unsure next to Ted, however when Harry held his hand out to him he came over quickly, stooping to press a kiss to Harry's cheek in a proper greeting as he locked their fingers together.

"So this is the guy that Ginny got herself all worked up over huh?" Dean grinned.

"No wonder she got jealous!" Seamus whistled eyeing Rhaegar to the King's obvious discomfort.

"This is Rhaegar, the man who is courting me yes," Harry chuckled.

"What's with the..."

"...tin men though?" Fred and George asked. They all turned to Neville when he suddenly choked, pointing at Rhaegar with wide eyed before he hastily dropped into a bow.

"Nev?" Dean asked.

"That is _King_ Rhaegar of Westros," Neville squeaked.

"Yes I am," Rhaegar nodded sternly looking them over as they all dropped into quick stunned bows, at least until Harry nudged him in the stomach and he broke into a soft smile for the dark haired man.

"Bloody hell Harry you don't do things by half do you!" Neville gawped.

"You know me so well, although I had very little to do with this, Rhaegar approached me!"

"Oh, I am just dragging you along am I?" Rhaegar huffed.

"Yes, you are, all your fault," Harry nodded solemnly. When Rhaegar started pouting just a little Harry dared to lean upwards and pressed a kiss to the King's lips gently.

"Well I don't mind taking the blame," Rhaegar hummed licking his lips. When they looked up everyone was grinning at them, including the King's Guard, though when they realised they had been caught they quickly straightened out their features.

"Sorry to break the mood, but we have a little bit of..."

"...bad news, some of the other Order members are supporting this and think that..."

"...Harry should marry Ginny for the good of the light side, show strength. They..."

"...Have all chipped in money to get a solicitor for them, a really good one. Do..."

"...you have a solicitor, because this could get messy," Fred and George said seriously for once.

"Rhaegar said that he would take care of this, so I didn't have to worry about it," Harry had been a little unsure of putting so much power in someone else's hands, but he knew that he had to get used to relying on Rhaegar if they were going to make a marriage work between them, he had to get used to sharing a burden with Rhaegar and allowing him to help, trusting him to help instead of relying upon himself all the time.

"Do not worry, I have things sorted. Remember I told you about Tyrion?"

"Your Hand?" Harry asked.

"That's right, I would like to see any solicitor try and out talk Tyrion," Rhaegar smirked.

"I am glad that you think so highly of me my King, though the pressure is now very much on me. And this must be Harry, or at least I hope so!"

"Tyrion, you made it ok?" Rhaegar asked reaching forwards to grasp the Dwarf's hand in greeting.

"Fine, fine, though you do know how I hate international travel, if it weren't for the chance to meet the man you are raving about on every floo call, and your mother practically shoved me here to make sure that I come back with plenty of gossip and information," Tyrion grinned, his blonde hair shining golden, blue eyes were sharp and quick to take everything in, Harry had no doubt that he was an intelligent man, you could see that just by once glance of his eyes. But they were warm and friendly too, small lines in the corner of his eyes said that he smiled often. He was a good man, Harry could see that also.

And Tyrion was giving him the same once over, the same check over and search. Whatever it was he seemed to see in Harry he liked because he gave a soft smile and nod.

"I see, so never mind that your King ordered it, you only came for the chance of gossip?" Rhaegar said dryly.

"Of course, and to play dashing knight to your, hopefully, future husband," Tyrion nodded.

"Thank you for your help," Harry said honestly.

"Oh, there is no need to thank me. I hope that we are going to be very good friends,"

"I hope so too, Rhaegar speaks very very highly of you," Harry smiled brightly.

"I can see why he likes you so much," Tyrion chuckled, especially when Harry blushed darkly.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Tyion motioned for the courtroom.

"Harry, are you happy?" Neville asked softly so Rhaegar couldn't hear him from where he was chatting away to Tyrion. He looked at the blonde king, took in those features that he was learning and that were burning themselves into his memory and his emotions.

"Very," He said simply with a smile so honest and so happy that Neville threw his arms around him, shocking the dark haired man with a tight hug. Rhaegar blinked and turned around to see why Harry had stopped walking and met confused green eyes over Neville's shoulder as Harry patted his shoulder completely baffled.

"Sorry, sorry just...you deserve to be happy," Neville smiled brightly pulling back.

"Plus when you two marry..."

"We can have free holidays and..."

"Look at setting up a shop somewhere in..."

"Westeros so we can keep an eye on you!" Fred and George chorused.

"Oh dear Merlin I thought that I could escape you!" Harry groaned dramatically before laughing when the twins pounced on him.

"You traitors think that it is ok for you to behave like this?" Molly hissed.

"Oh wonderful she managed to get the silencing charm removed," Ser Arthur said dryly making Harry snicker.

"We are traitors to no one, Harry is as much family to us as Ron and Ginny, and he is not the one in the wrong here. So we will stand by his side," Fred glared.

"Besides that Harry is one of the few to treat us with respect and have faith in us, he is the only one that makes an effort to tell us apart and treat us as two men instead of one!" George added.

"Harry has done nothing but help your family and this is how you treat him!" Remus snarled stepping in front of the group.

"He has betrayed Ginny's trust and love!" Arthur frowned.

"He made no promises to Ginny, her obsession made those vows she clings to!" Albus said darkly.

"That is enough!" Harry snapped. "I won't have my affairs discussed in public!"

"Our apologies, you are right," Albus bowed his head.

"You don't want it discussed in public because you are ashamed and know that what we are speaking is true!" Molly said triumphantly.

"I don't want it discussed in public because you are humiliating yourself and people are watching you with disdain," Harry said softly. Everyone paused and looked around at the crowd that they had gathered, and sure enough the crowd were eyeing Molly and Arthur with disdain and horror. The Weasleys flushed darkly and opened their mouths but seemed at a complete loss as to what they could say that would redeem themselves.

"Come let us go in," Rhaegar swept his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him swiftly into the court.

They took their seats, Rhaegar and Harry seated at a table at the right hand side of the court, an empty table to the left held three empty seats and the fourth was filled with an official looking wizard. Tyrion seated himself beside Harry and looked amused at his counterpart.

"Tyrion likes to intimidate before he starts," Rhaegar explained softly.

"You seem to have gathered quite a loyal gathering," Tyrion said approvingly. Blinking at him confused Harry followed his eye line to behind them before fighting not to gawp when he saw what he thought to be nearly the entirety of his year from Hogwarts, and most of those two years below and above him, the whole of the DA were squeezed in beside those that he had just parted from who had claimed the front seats, the members of the Order that were not seated on the left hand side were packed into the right, and faces he knew absently were also there, people like Ollivandar, his teachers, Tom from the Leaky Cauldron. So many were there that they had to stand, jammed into the back, and all of them beamed at him in support when they saw him looking.

"Merlin," He breathed out faintly turning back to face the front after a shy smile.

"You have a lot of friends," Rhaegar commented lightly but there was something else in his tone that made Harry look at him, pointedly questioningly. "Not now," Rhaegar kissed the back of his hand.

"Bringing forth the defendants!" The stand in Head of the Wizengamot called from her podium, Madame Bones had apparently been an easy choice to make after Albus had informed the group that he would not be able to be just as he was too involved with Harry, she was known for being fair and sticking to the letter of the law, and so everyone was content that she would not favour Harry because of his fame.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped out of the antechamber, none of them looking worse for wear for their holding in the Ministry holding cells for the last week. And all three of them glared at Harry darkly before they took their seats.

"An unpleasant bunch aren't they," Tyrion commented lightly when Harry's shoulders dropped a little.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley you are here today to face allegations of attacking Harrison James Potter-Black. Of physical injury, and of casting dark curses against his body. You have the opportunity to speak," Madame Bones called.

"I speak for my clients," Their solicitor said standing.

"Proceed," Madame Bones waved.

"My clients admit that magic was exchanged between themselves and Mr Potter however they..."

"Objection!" Tyrion called almost lazily gaining blinking shock from everyone in the room besides Rhaegar and the Guard.

"What can you be protesting?! I have barely said anything!" The solicitor snapped.

"I am objecting to the fact that you are showing disrespect to my client, you will address him by his correct form of address, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, by ignoring his title you are deliberately disrespecting him," Tyrion drawled making the solicitor clearly more annoyed.

"And you are trying to place my clients below your client merely because of a title,"

"Very well, I will not insist that you call my client by his correct titles..." Tyrion said making the solicitor smirk, however as he opened his mouth to carry on Tyrion finished speaking. "...if you do not bring up the fact that your clients hold Order of Merlins Second Class and are 'heros' of the war,"

"I..."

"You would be trying to elevate your clients standing, it should be one or the other," Tyrion shrugged glancing to Madame Bones.

"Master Lannister is correct Mr Hawthorne, you either call Lord Potter-Black by his correct titles, or you do not mention your clients own standing," She agreed.

"Very well," Mr Hawthorne grit out. "Lord Potter-Black...however they stand by the fact that Lord Potter-Black was the one to attack them. They merely approached him in regards to the promise him made to young Ginerva Weasley, a promise of marriage and of love, of a bonding once the war was over. When they approached him, he informed them that he had found someone who would give him more power and he would not be..."

"Silence!" Madame Bones called when shouts of outrage drowned out Mr Hawthorne's words. With grumblings everyone slowly quietened down.

"...As I was saying! Lord Potter-Black informed them that he would be breaking his vow to Ginerva, and broken hearted she admits that she cast a spell against him. Ronald and Hermione, close friends to Lord Potter-Black, who earned their Order of Merlins at his side loyally, say that they have never seen the same madness in his eyes as they did then. He is the one that cast the dark spells at them, and they were forced to defend themselves from him. Then his new lover appeared with his guards, and after throwing curses themselves they 'arrested' my clients despite this not being their land! And marched them down here on charges of attacking their friend and then man Ginerva is in love with, despite the fact that she would never wish any true harm on him. I ask, if Lord Potter-Black, who managed to defeat He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, how is it that in his story he could not defeat them when they attacked him?!"

Harry was leaning more into Rhaegar's side than he had started when they sat down as Hawthorne carried on speaking. When he mentioned about the 'madness in his eyes' he held tightly onto his intended's hand, he could feel the triumphant looks from the three he had called friends at that comment, they knew how much the call of madness hurt him, how much it still hurt after the allegations he had been leveled on Voldemort's return. He knew they had told their solicitor to say that on purpose, knowing how much it would hurt him. Rhaegar looked at him a little concerned, but he held on tightly back and looked at him reassuringly.

Tyrion paused for a few moments, allowing the words of Hawthorne to echo around the room, allowing it to sink in, before he stood and made his way around the table to stand in the center of the room. He met the eyes of each of the Wizengamot before he smiled visibly shocking them.

"As my counterpart was so kindly asked a question I will firstly answer that before speaking anything else. 'If Lord Potter-Black, who managed to defeat He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, how is it that in his story he could not defeat them when they attacked him?'. Simply, Harry Potter-Black is an honourable man who despite being attacked by those he called friends would not attack them back. Instead he defended himself and tried to distract them from their attacks when they started casting dark curses on him.

As to the rest, I am afraid that my...honourable counterpart seems quite confused. Lord Harry Potter-Black was making his way from preparing a meal for his intended as a courting date, when he was attacked by the three he called friends. They used their knowledge of his fighting style to seriously try and harm him, casting dark curses and physically harming Lord Potter-Black! He managed to deflect their curses and distract them, despite being attacked he did not want to harm them, and it was only the arrival of my King's bodyguards that stopped the dark hex that Ginerva Weasley cast at Lord Potter-Black from hitting him. This hex was designed to force Lord Potter-Black to fall in love with the caster and would ravage his mind with obsession to love the one that controlled the spell, ending only once the castor birthed their third child. Lord Potter-Black made no vows or declarations of love to Ginerva Weasley, he dated her three short months during which her obsession with him seems only to have gotten worse," Tyrion finished and made his way back to his seat.

Hawthorne waited for him to be seated before he stood with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Considering pevensive is not allowed in this court due the ability to tamper with it, proof exactly does my...honourable counterpart have of this dark hex that he is accusing my young client of casting? An accusation of such a dark and disgusting hex needs proof before it should be uttered,"

"I am glad that my...honourable counterpart has asked, honestly it had quite slipped my mind!" Tyrion chuckled as though at his forgetfulness, but the shine in his eyes showed this was exactly what he had expected and that Hawthorne was dancing to his music, something the man seemed to realise if the blanch and worried glance he could not repress in time.

"What proof do you have Lord Tyrion?" Madame Bones asked.

"This," Tyrion held up a roll of parchment and nodded when Madame Bones made indication to summon it. She quickly tapped the parchment and sent the resulting copies out to each member of the Wizengamot.

"What are we looking at?" She asked.

"You are looking at a spell that was developed in my country, it traces the magic that is cast around and against a person by finding the evidence of the magic within the auror and magic of the one attacked. Magic remembers and holds traces of curses and hexes cast against you which is how you can build up a resilience against a hex when it is cast repeated on you. This spell developed in my country is often used as proof of hexes cast against a person, and it can be cast up to a month after an attack has taken place. My client is more than happy for you to cast this spell yourself if there is concern that there has been tampering," Tyrion explained.

"I...there is no insult towards the King Rhaegar, but it is normal procedure for us to cast these spells as form of evidence ourselves," Madame Bones said diplomatically.

"That is fine Madame," Tyrion smiled charmingly.

Harry waited patiently as Tyrion explained the spell, and then sat, slightly amused despite the situation, as the King's Guard hovered watchfully over the shoulder of Madame Bones who cast the spell herself.

"We need to discuss this new form of evidence and whether it is admissible, and then the evidence itself should it be agreed to be allowed to use as evidence," Madame Bones called, striding back to her seat. Three screens came up as she took her seat, one blocking the audience view of the rest of the courtroom, one blocking the Wizengamot from the view of Harry, Rhaegar and Tyrion and Hawthorne, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The last came up between the two groups.

"How are you doing?" Rhaegar asked concerned as soon as they were hidden from view, his hands coming up to cup Harry's face and his purple eyes concerned.

"I am ok, it hurts to hear them making such lies about me, trying to make it sound like I attacked them instead," Harry sighed leaning into Rhaegar's warmth.

"You have many who are loyal to you, many who are on your side," Tyrion smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you, you are doing brilliantly,"

"Words are my art and weapon," Tyrion shrugged humbly.

"He enjoys running rings around people, it is one of his greatest pleasures," Rhaegar laughed.

"Next to women and wine," Tyrion snickered to himself.

"Don't ask," Rhaegar shook his head quickly when Harry turned to him.

"He thinks that I am overindulgent in both,"

"You are!"

"Just because you are boring doesn't mean that I have to be,"

"I am not boring, I just don't get roaring drunk every day!"

"Its not every day, some days I am just mostly tipsy,"

"That doesn't make me boring," Rhaegar was pouting enough that Harry reached up to pat his cheek.

"You aren't boring at all," He assured his intended

"Of course he is going to say that," Tyrion snorted.

Before anything else could be said the barriers went down and the courtroom was opened out to everyone again. Harry was satisfied to see that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking concerned and Hawthorne seemed to be regretting taking on their case.

"The Wizengamot have found no fault with this spell or the way it works, and we have decided that this will be completely admissible as a piece of evidence, this along with the fact that Miss Granger and Weasley and Mr Weasley's wands had been mysteriously wiped of all previous spell work means that the Wizengamot accept that the dark spells were in fact cast against Lord Potter-Black and not the other way around. Is there any argument for this?" Madame Bones looked between Tyrion and Hawthorne clearly expecting nothing, and so when Tyrion stood a murmer went through the court.

"We are not unfair, and we do not want to be accused of using a new spell that they could not defend themselves against. Should they wish for the spell to be cast upon themselves to prove which spells Lord Potter- Black cast against them, or if they wish to take vertiserium to prove their story, we will be more than willing to cooperate," Tyrion said brightly.

The hush that went through the Court room was so complete that you really could have heard a pin drop, as it was the swishing of hundreds of robes followed straight after as everyone in the court turned to look at the table holding the defendants, including Harry and Rhaegar to see what their reaction was to the offer. Hawthorne looked like a moth pinned down as he frantically tried to find a way around the offer without making it clear that his clients would fail both tests.

"I...I would like to question how the dark spell that Ginerva is supposed to have cast is present for the spell to pick up if it did not hit Lord Potter-Black," Hawthorne finally managed to say.

"Even though the spell did not hit him, it was cast against him, the shield managed to deflect the spell, but the intention of it and the after effect of it absorbs into the magic of the other person," Tyrion explained.

"Right...May I have a few moments to talk to my clients please?"

-GOT HP -

Harry looked out of the window which over looked the London waterfront of Rhaegar's hotel. The had all come back here after the trial once they had managed to fight their way through the press, Harry's closest friends and family following behind automatically as they got away. Harry wasn't entirely sure what to think and feel about what had just happened, they had been his friends for so long, and for so long they had been the people that he had relied upon more than anyone else. But they had betrayed him and tried to harm him, and he suddenly had a lot more in his life than he ever had before.

He was unaware of the looks that were being exchanged between the others behind him in the living room where Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Albus were seated, however Tyrion held up hand when Remus went to stand and nodded to where Rhaegar was crossing the room to stand at Harry's side looking out of the window. They all smiled slightly when after a moment Harry's tense shoulders relaxed just a little and he leant into Rhaegar's body, relaxing more when Rhaegar wrapped his arms around his waste and hugged him firmly. They turned back to the lunch that Rhaegar had ordered for them and soft conversation to allow the two some privacy.

"I know it is a silly question, but are you ok?" Rhaegar asked kissing his dark haired intended's temple.

"You must think I am foolish," Harry sighed.

"Why would I think that?" Rhaegar frowned.

"They attacked me, we heard the spell that Ginny tried to cast on me, and still I feel a little guilty that they have gone to Azkaban for five years each," Harry sighed. Hawthorne had conversed with Ron, Hermione and Ginny for fifteen long minutes behind a privacy screen before it had dropped and he had informed the court that the three would plead guilty to the charges.

They would have gotten three years except for the fact that they had attacked someone courting royalty from another country, this had gained them the extra two years as they had threatened a diplomatic situation on top of everything else that they had done. They had shouted protests at the amount of time that they would be going away for, Molly shrieking from the side had had to be led away under threat herself of being arrested for interrupting the court.

"That is because you are a good person, there is nothing wrong with that, or for feeling regret for what has happened to those that you cared for. As long as you don't take that regret onto yourself and blame yourself," Rhaegar said firmly.

"I..."

"No, its not your fault! They made their choices, and they have been punished for it. Now you just need to look forward to your future, hopefully by the time they get out of prison you won't even be in the country," Rhaegar smiled so hopefully that Harry could not help but lean up to kiss him, grinning into the kiss when Fred and George started wolf whistling behind them.

"Thank you," Harry hummed.

"For what?" Rhaegar looked confused.

"For being with me, for helping me,"

"You never need to thank me for that, I am asking a lot of you in courting you, I am asking you to stand at my side and rule a Kingdom, I will be at your side whenever you need me,"

"All of this isn't going to reflect badly on you is it? I mean with Tyrion being here as well," Harry bit his lip. He had been so focussed on getting it over and done with and dealing with his own feelings about the trial, that he had not thought how this could reflect on Rhaegar and the fact that the man he was courting was involved in a trial so soon into their relationship.

"There has been talk of it back home, however I have made sure to get out what has happened and that only the truth is published, and everyone is very sympathetic towards what has happened to you, and mainly the feeling is that they are glad our King is finally interested in someone!" Tyrion piped up from where he was lounging comfortably.

"Mainly?" Harry asked as he and Rhaegar made their way over to join the others.

"ell there are a few of the older Houses that are not very happy about the fact that Rhaegar is not looking to their daughters or sons for marriage. My own father and sister are included in this," Tyrion shrugged.

"Cercei has long thought that she deserves to be queen, and on numerous occasions has attempted to convince me that my marriage to her would be for the best for our country," Rhaegar sighed.

"And it would not be?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Definitely not! Not only would her getting her claws stuck into the throne and country be a disaster, but my father having any more power of the Country would also spell doom. They are both power hungry and interested only in what they can get out of a situation. My brother Jamie, he just dragged along for the ride. The look on my Father's face when Rhaegar informed him that the Lannister he would be giving power to would be me, that will forever be the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me," Tyion said dreamily, clearly imagining the moment.

"They sound delightful," Tonks grimaced.

"Oh they really are," Rhaegar shook his head. "Tyrion likes to call Cercei a lioness in lipstick,"

"It sums her up too well," Tyrion shrugged. "On a brighter note, Rhaella is going to love you!"

"I am looking forward to meeting her,"

"Daenerys is driving us all mad asking about you, she has demanded that I inform you she expects you to be at her third name day party next month," Tyrion chuckled.

"She is three next month?" Harry looked to Rhaegar.

"Yes, I was hoping to take you home to see Westeros just before her birthday," Rhaegar nodded.

"That sounds..." Harry blinked when a hand clamped over his mouth and he looked up to meet glittering blue eyes.

"You're meant to play hard to get Harry!" George shook his head.

"Yes say something along with lines of...well that will depend on how well you treat me,"

"Or...well now isn't that presumptuous, we will have to see on how well you convince me," George fluttered his eye lashes dramatically. He grunted when Harry elbowed him in the stomach rolling his own eyes.

"I am not a woman!" He huffed.

"Of course not, of course not!" The twins grinned cheekily.

"Honestly you two are incorrigible!" Harry groaned.

"Just ignore them, they are terrible when the three of them get together," Neville assured Rhaegar who was looking a little lost at the interaction.

"So is it true that you have dragons?" Fred suddenly asked Rhaegar turning to him.

"...yes," Rhaegar answered slowly.

"Our brother Charlie is a dragon keeper. But the rumours say that you can speak and control dragons," George said, before blinking when Tyrion groaned.

"You don't control dragons, you show them respect and do not chain them, and they respect you back. They're not slaves," Rhaegar said angrily.

"My apologies, not how I meant it!" George said quickly holding his hands up.

"No, my apologies, many have forgotten that Dragons are not slaves, including my own family, they should never be treated as such,"

"He has two dragons, they have been sulking their way around the castle while he has been gone, and it is a daily battle to stop them from flying here to him, it is only Rhaella, Viserys and Daenerys still being there that stops them," Tyrion snorted.

"Drogon, my biggest dragon trials around after Daenerys like a little lost puppy," Rhaegar rolled his eyes.

"She acts like he is a puppy too, the amount of heart attacks that have been had because of her is ridiculous," Tyrion said, and the Guard nodded in agreement quickly.

"So King Rhaegar, what are your intentions with our Harry?" George asked before squeaking when he was shoved off of the edge of the sofa by the man in question, Rhaegar blinked before bursting out laughing at the satisfied look on Harry's face.

\- GOT HP -

Harry hummed when fingers combed through his hair, gentle pressure being applied in just the right way to make his already relaxed body sink deeper into the cushions underneath him, even as he came back to consciousness from the sleep he had slipped into. He frowned a little when he remembered the last thing he had seen was everyone sitting around talking and getting to know each other. The sleepless nights that he had had over the last few days had caught up with him, and Rhaegar's shoulder had become more and more comfortable as his eyes became heavier and heavier.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked without opening his eyes.

"They left a few hours ago, we wanted to leave you to sleep. Tyrion had to leave, but he said that he hopes he sees you soon. He really liked you," Rhaegar sounded so pleased that Harry forced his tired eyes open so that he could see the smile on the face of them man that he was falling in love with. He found his hand reaching out to touch Rhaegar's face before his hand slipped down to his collar and he pulled him forwards into a lazy kiss that Rhaegar contently returned.

"I will be seeing him next month for Daenery's birth...sorry name day," Harry said once they had parted.

"You will come back with me?" Rhaegar paused where he had resumed combing his fingers through Harry's dark hair.

"I can't let a young lady down now can I, though you are going to have to help me pick out a present that she will like,"

"Of course I will, thank you,"

"There is no need to thank me, I think that there was very little doubt anymore that I would not be going with you,"

"I am glad, I will be glad of you being at my side for her name day. It is difficult around her name day for my mother. She found she was a month pregnant with Daenerys when my father's madness truly took hold, Daenery's birth coincided with the sixth month of my reign as King after holding the coop to take the throne from my father exactly. Its difficult for my mother, she truly loves my father, and she tried to ignore his madness, pretend that it wasn't happening, even when it became obvious. She was the only one that he treated gently, that he did not allow the anger his madness caused to lash out at her. Daenerys' name day reminds her of the good and the bad times, and the fact that my father has never seen his daughter with sane eyes,"

Harry lay and listened to Rhaegar, his eyes were far away as he spoke, clearly seeing his family and the grief that his father's madness had caused them. Harry realised that he needed to say this to someone who would not judge him, to someone who was listening purely for him and for not other reason. And say he lay and allowed Rhaegar to talk, only moving when he stopped to trace the lines of sorrow and strain on that beautiful face.

"He would be proud of you," Harry said softly. When Rhaegar looked at him completely stunned Harry did curse Rhaella a little, had she not said this to her son? "From what you have told me about your father before the madness set it, he would have been proud of what you have achieved and what you have done for your people and your family. Everything could have been lost, but instead you have proven yourself to be a kind and fair King, you have kept the good name of your family going, and you have looked after your mother and your brother and sister. I will be at your side, hopefully for Daenerys' name day, and for everything else that comes. I feel...I feel that nothing else would make me happier,"

He sat up and moved his fingers from Rhaegar's face into his hair, gripping it tightly and pressing kisses to his face before sealing their lips together. This felt scarily like a promise, like a vow and a binding, and he could feel his heart thundering in his chest with adrenaline, a thin slice of fear creeping through his heart at how much Rhaegar meant to him so quickly, but the feelings of Rhaegar under his lips, the taste of him, swallowing the moan he let out, and accepting him when he surged forwards slightly and took control of the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist as his tongue sought entrance to Harry's mouth. How could he feel scared of this? When Rhaegar's arm made him feel so safe, when his lips made him feel desired in a way that he had never felt before, the way his touch made him feel loved in a way he had never felt before.

"Stay with me tonight? Just to sleep," Rhaegar requested with a groan.

"I..." Harry licked his lips and thought about returning to Hogwarts to his borrowed room and cold, empty bed. "Yes,"

Rhaegar smiled brightly nodding and standing he tugged a laughing Harry eagerly to the bedroom as though scared that he would change his mind if he allowed him time to consider it.

Laying spooned with Rhaegar in his borrowed pyjamas in the warm bed Harry let his thoughts wander as Rhaegar slept peacefully behind him. He had promised now that he would go with Rhaegar to Westeros, he had basically insinuated that when he asked he would say yes to marrying the King. He was going to become the King consort from the looks of things, he would be ruling at Rhaegar's side. Considering he had always hated the attention and did not wish for anymore his marriage to Rhaegar was not ideal for that desire. But Rhaegar was worth it. His love was worth it. The life that they could have together was worth it.

He rolled over and looked at the face of the man of his thoughts, Rhaegar's face relaxed and younger looking with sleep, his golden skin glowing in the moonlight, his hair looked silver by the same light, and those purple eyes that he loved were hidden. He was falling in love with Rhaegar, and he wanted to stay by his side. He wanted to help Rhaegar, to be there to support him when he wavered. He would go to Westeros next month, and likely he would not return back for a long time.

And he did not mind that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N H everyone, I am sorry that it has been a while since my last update. Things have been a little mad at work, and I have hit a little bit of writers block. Hopefully this is the start of that easing up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Harry hummed as he listened to Luna talking about Snuffle Short Snoaks - or something like that - that lived in Westeros. She was just telling him about the best way to fend them off and prepare against them when she tensed slightly and then carried on walking with him.

"Harry you are aware that we are being followed?" She asked lightly.

"Yes, don't worry, it is one of Rhaegar's Guards, he has assigned one of them to follow me at all times. After what happened I think he is worried something is going to happen to me," Harry sighed.

"And you are ok with him having them follow you without him asking first?" Luna raised a pale eyebrow at him shocked.

"At first yes I was annoyed, and was about to snap at Rhaegar,"

"But then?"

"But then Remus spoke to me, he pointed out that Rhaegar could have tried demanding that I not go out and about, that I stay with him, he could have demanded to know where I am going and who I will be with. And he pointed out that once I go to Kings Landing with him, I will officially be the intended of the King, and I will have more than one guard. If he had done any of the first part it would have ruined out relationship, but he didn't. He shouldn't have assigned me a guard without speaking to me about it, and we will be discussing that. But really he has done this to protect me, and helped me feel safe while still having the freedom to move around," Harry rambled slightly.

"You find it romantic that he wants to protect you," Luna grinned.

"A little bit," Harry admitted with a shy laugh and a blush burning his cheeks.

"No one has really truly wanted to protect you before, and in such a gentle way. All your life nearly everyone has been protective but accepted that you would fight Voldemort, or were heavy handed and tried to control you while 'protecting' you," Luna nodded in understanding.

"Exactly," Harry nodded hugging the younger girl closer. "I am going to miss you,"

"Do not be silly, Daddy and I will be visiting every summer, and all the holidays that we can, Westeros is a beautiful country and it has a lot of amazing creatures there,"

"Good, I will look forward to showing you around," Harry smiled.

"I am glad that you happy,"

"I really am,"

-GOT HP -

"Is there something that you need to tell me?" Harry asked pleasantly looking at Rhaegar who immediately looked guilty. In the corner of the private room Ser Arthur shuffled, giving away exactly which one of the Guard had been following him.

"I..." Harry could see Rhaegar considering lying to him. "Yes, I have had Ser Arthur following you to guard you,"

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Harry reached out and covered Rhaegar's hands. "And thank you for trying to protect me, but you should not have done that without speaking to me,"

"I know," Rhaegar wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Rhaegar I am not one of your subjects, you can not make decisions for me, I have had enough of that in my life,"

"What do you mean?" Rhaegar looked up this time, and Harry could practically feel the eyes of the Guard moving onto him.

"From the moment I was born I have had decisions made for me. I am the son of a Prophecy, I am the child of decisions made for me, when I reached Hogwarts I was steered towards the 'right' choices to make. I have been led towards decisions I should make, and I have been pushed and moulded into the saviour. I would have taken on Voldemort, I would have killed him. But people could not risk that I would not make that choice. Rhaegar..." Harry cut himself off turning away from the Dragon King as his emotions choked him at his realisation.

"What is it Harry?"

"You are the first choice that I have truly made for myself," Harry admitted softly turning back to meet wide purple eyes. "Please, do not start making decisions for me, I can not spend more of my life being controlled, I...I can not be married to someone who wants to control me,"

"I promise Harry, it was a foolish choice and I will not make that mistake again, I promise. I was worried that you would not accept the help. But you have to know that your safety is something that I will always take seriously, and I will be firm on," Rhaegar's eyes settled into a dark shade of purple that sent a shiver up Harry's back.

"That's sweet...but you need to actually talk to me about these things, you cant just make the decisions for me," Harry insisted.

"I won't, I promise I will talk to you first," Rhaegar leant forwards and sealed their lips together stopping anything else that Harry might have said as his mind went pleasantly blank and he sank into taste and feeling of Rhaegar.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled when they parted and Rhaegar smirked at him.

"How did you know?" Rhaegar asked as he guided Harry against his side to cuddle in.

"I have been being stalked since I was 11, and it has gotten worse since I defeated Voldemort, I have become very good at noticing when someone is following me," Harry grinned.

"When did you notice me Lord Harry?" Ser Arthur asked.

"Four days ago," Harry said brightly as Rhaegar glared at Arthur and Ser Arthur grimaced at the looks the other knights were sending him.

-GOT HP-

"Har...oh!" Rhaegar paused in the doorway to his hotel room making the Knights have to pull up quickly behind him to avoid walking into him.

Rhaegar however was busy looking at Harry sitting on the floor playing with Teddy with a certain look in his eyes that made Harry blink at him confused.

"This is Teddy, sorry I just came in, we were shopping but word got around that I was in Diagon and it got a little crowded. We came back here sort of automatic," Harry apologised wondering at the look he was getting.

"Are you ok?" Rhaegar asked looking to Ser Arthur who nodded quickly.

"Yes we're fine, it was just getting a little crowded and noisy, it was scarring Teddy," Harry assured him.

"So this is Teddy?" Rhaegar smiled looking down at the baby on the floor.

"This is Teddy," Harry grinned down at the baby who gargled excitedly at the sight of a new face.

"Are you sure you are ok? And Teddy?" Rhaegar asked softly settling down on the floor beside Harry and offering his hand for the baby to play with.

"We're fine, it was claustrophobia more than anything else," Harry smiled.

"Its nice to finally meet him," Rhaegar said looking down to Teddy who was fascinated with the hand in front of him for the minute.

"I'm glad that you got to meet him, I am going to miss him,"

"I am taking you away from your home," Rhaegar sighed looking down at the baby. He blinked confused when Harry touched his cheek and turned him to meet his green eyes. When Harry's lips touched gently to his Rhaegar's purple eyes shut and he sank himself into the kiss, enjoying Harry's warmth and touch, he did not think he would ever get used to kissing him.

"Teddy will come and visit, as will all my friends and family, Rhaegar...I haven't made this decision lightly, and I won't lie to you, there are things I am going to miss. But the potential for what we could be, that is a future I can not turn my back on," Harry smiled sweetly.

"To hear you say such things," Rhaegar shook his head before claiming his dark haired love's lips again.

-HP GOT -

Harry chuckled as he stepped back into the room to see Rhaegar pulling faces for Teddy, the little baby's hair was rapidly changing colour as he giggled happily.

"He has always been good with children, he dotes on Viserys and Daenerys, he has done since they were born," Ser Arthur said softly.

"I kind of pictured him being good with kids," Harry smiled leaning against the doorway.

"He loves them, its something that he's noted for at home," Ser Iain smiled.

"Are you trying to entice me with his kid friendlyness?" Harry snorted in laughter.

"No! We just thought, well, you like kids, we saw you with Teddy, and you soften when he talks about the little Prince and Princess, we just thought..." Ser Arthur rambled, actually blushing.

"Yes, we're trying to make him even more attractive to you," Ser Iain answered honestly.

"Queen Rhaella told us to make sure that you are coming back with him, she doesn't want him to get his heart broken, and she really, really wants to meet you, Lord Tyrion has told her a lot about you," Ser Arthur said quickly.

"You don't need to worry," Harry smiled before walking back over to Rhagar leaving the King's Guard smiling at each other. "Hey," Harry wrapped his arms around Rhaegar's shoulders and pressed his cheek to Rhaegar's looking down at Teddy who babbled happily at the sight of Harry.

"He's so cute!" Rhaegar grinned watching fascinated as Teddy's hair mimicked Harry's perfectly for a brief second before it flickered between blonde, black and pink. "Why pink?"

"Its one of Tonks' favourite colours, that and turquoise," Harry explained.

"The amber eyes I know are Remus' eyes," Rhaegar noted.

"Mm hm,"

"What's so funny?" Rhaegar frowned noting the smile on Harry's face.

"You are being conspired against by the King's Guard, your mother and Tyrion," Harry grinned.

"Oh?"

"They are still doing their best to make sure that I come home with you, this time your child rearing and loving skills were being pimped out," Harry snickered pressing his face into the King's shoulder.

"My...oh for the seven's sake!" Rhaegar groaned embarrassed putting his head into his hands, though Harry could see his ears go red.

"Seven...The Mother, the Stranger, The Warrior, The Father, The Maiden, The Crone and The..."

"Smith, you have been learning," Rhaegar beamed.

"Damn it, that one always escapes me! Yes I have been learning, Ser Arthur has been teaching me, and I have been reading up on different things to try and get on touch with everything in Westeros. Can't exactly help you if I don't know anything about your country can I?" Harry shrugged.

"You...thank you," Rhaegar said with so much feeling that Harry had to touch their lips together.

"Oi! No snogging over my son!" Tonks' voice had Harry pulling away spluttering and blushing.

"It was hardly snogging, a brief peck," Rhaegar sighed before smiling at Tonks when she started giggling.

"Ah ha, if my son needs councelling as a teenager I am sending him to you!" She huffed.

"My Lord! There are some red heads demanding entrance to see Lord Harry!" Ser Barristan entered the room looking concerned.

"Red Heads?" Tonks asked sharply.

"They said that they were Bill and Charlie, there is also a blond pregnant part veela who seems to be kicking up hell in the reception," He coughed.

"Oh they're fine!" Tonks waved him off relaxing and bending to pick Teddy up.

"You should probably send them up before Fleur starts blasting holes through the walls to get to me," Harry grinned. "Is that ok?" He bit his lip nervously looking at Rhaegar realising that he had just invited them into Rhaegar's rooms.

"Stop asking me if things are ok, what's mines is yours,"

"Doesn't that normally start once we're married?"

"Ah we will start it early,"

"Harry Potter!" The shriek had Harry grimacing.

"Harry?" Rhaegar frowned looking concerned. Then a very pregnant, very angry veela appeared in the doorway.

"Harry Potter! Why have you not come to introduce us to this man!" Fleur glared darkly.

"Don't look at me, I'm not stepping in!" Tonks snorted when Harry shot her pleading eyes.

"Traitor!"

"Well?" Fleur huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Things have been hectic, and with everything that has happened its been a little mad," Harry tried to explain.

"I do hope that you don't think that we supported them in what happened?" Bill said stepping into the doorway.

"No, Fred and George explained," Harry smiled at the worry on their faces understanding a little better.

"Merlin you move fast for someone the size of a cupboard!" Charlie puffed to Fleur as he arrived too, his eyes however widened when the veela shot him a glare and everyone else winced.

"A cupboard?! A cupboard! Bill are you going to let him talk to me like that?!" Fleur spun on his husband.

"I...you're more than capable of punishing him yourself!" Bill squeaked when Charlie turned the puppy dog eyes on him.

"If I do it he will never have children himself!" Fleur snapped.

"Fleur, this is Rhaegar," Harry introduced hoping to take her off that war path, and save Charlie's bits and pieces.

"I know," She paused and looked at him for a few moments before nodding her head. "He will do,"

The King's Guard started spluttering while Harry burst out laughing and Rhaegar started grinning.

"Thank you, its nice to meet you, you must be Bill and Charlie?" Rhaegar asked.

"Correct, we care a lot about Harry," Bill nodded crossing his arms.

"So you really have dragons?" Charlie blurted out making Bill turn to glare at him, but he was looking like a kid in the candy store when Rhaegar nodded.

"Oh Merlin," Harry and Tonks groaned.

-HP GOT –

"I'm sorry," Rhaegar kissed the back of Harry's neck.

"Hmm? For what?" Harry frowned looking around at the King.

"Charlie and I went on a little tangent, I sort of forgot that you were there," Rhaegar winced.

"Charlie is very passionate about Dragons and their well being, I know how much your dragons mean to you, especially with the eggs looking ready to hatch, I don't expect your attention to be on me 24/7," Harry smiled turning his head to kiss Rhaegar's cheek before he turned back to the meal he was cooking.

"Are you sure you are ok? I didn't mean to become so focused,"

"Its fine honestly Rhaegar, I had fun catching up with Fleur and Bill. Though after all of this you are going to have to let Charlie actually meet your dragons now or he will forever haunt us," Harry chuckled to himself as he carried on dicing the meat that he was preparing.

"Actually..."

"Hmm?" Harry turned to look at Rhaegar curiously at his tone.

"I liked Charlie's love and enthusiasm for dragons, and with the eggs hatching I could use someone like that to be around looking after them. I thought while we were talking about offering him a job looking after them,"

"Really?"

"Really, my current keepers are not very relaxed around the dragons and they feel it. I would feel a lot happier around someone with that kind of passion for them," Rhaegar paused. "I wanted to run it by you first,"

"Me?"

"We're partners, and this is a big choice, having someone from your old life in Westeros, and a Weasley, I wanted to make sure that that was something that you would be ok with,"

"Yes, no that would be fine, I would like for him to be there, he's like an older brother to me," Harry admitted.

"I will ask him then. Mother said that the eggs are looking even closer to hatching," Rhaegar said as he watched Harry turn back to their meal.

"There are seven of them right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the first since my first two dragons hatched," Rhaegar nodded.

"They were the first dragons for a couple of generations of Targaryens right?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes they were, it has been taken as a good sign that they hatched for me. It was one of the few things that kept people quiet when I took over from my father to be honest, they saw it as the seven, or the old gods, of the Lord of Flame blessing my reign. Drogon is my biggest, he has grown massively!"

"And Viserion is your second born dragon?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is, he's a little smaller than Drogon, but he's a sweetheart," Rhaegar smiled.

"Charlie will love them, and he will love getting to work so closely with them. He's always complaining about how the dragons are retreated on most of the preserves, being somewhere where they're so respected he will love,"

"I will ask him tomorrow. Thank you for being so understanding about earlier,"

"Rhaegar I am not going to demand every single second of your time, especially when I know how busy that time is," Harry wrapped his arms around Rhaegar and pulled him in for a gentle kiss before he gave the other man a gentle nudge. "Now go finish that paperwork that your mother needs while I finish supper, and I will ask Charlie to stop by tomorrow,"

"Yes sir!" Rhaegar laughed.

HP GOT –

"Are...are you serious...honestly? You want me to...seriously?" Charlie looked between the two of them, his blue eyes wide and hopeful.

"I'm serious, I would like you to come with us and takeover as lead carer for my dragons," Rhaegar nodded.

"I...seriously...seriously?" Charlie choked.

"Of course the position does come with some pomp and circumstance which I believe you might feel a little uncomfortable with according to Harry. My dragons are an important part of our country, so the position is an important one,"

"I..."

"Are you broken? Do you need to be rebooted?" Harry teased as Charlie just sat there gawping at him.

"Don't use muggle phrases with me, you know it confuses me," Charlie grumbled. But the beaming smile forming on his face could not be restrained. "You truly want me to be your dragon carer?"

"Dragon carer, I like this," Rhaegar smiled.

"We will perform a full check, under veritiserum and a few other checks to make sure that you mean no harm," Ser Iain stepped forwards to say.

"That is fine, no problem, absolutely fine...I get to look after your dragons?"

"I told you he would be happy," Harry chuckled.

"Shall we?" Ser Iain asked motioning into the next room. Charlie nodded quickly and hurried after the two King's guard but paused turning to look at Harry and Rhaegar.

"You won't regret this I promise!"

\- HP GOT –

"It looks strange seeing your rooms like this," Neville's voice had Harry smiling at his good friend.

"It is weird seeing it myself, I am trying to decide what I am taking with me, and what I am not taking," Harry sighed looking at the mess around him. He had been busy packing up his rooms over the last few days while Rhaegar was busy at work.

"You are moving into a palace aren't you? You can't take everything?" Neville looked to Ser Arthur who was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by mess.

"I am yes, but its a new start, I don't want to take things from my old life that I don't need," Harry admitted.

"That's a good plan," Neville came and sat next to him looking at all the things Harry had surrounding him. He guessed that the things to Harry's right hand side were thins that he would not be taking with him considering it contained everything that Hermione, Ron and Ginny had bought him over the years. Though his jumpers were in the left hand pile, it seemed that he could not bring himself to leave them.

"Its strange, packing away my things," Harry smiled leaning into Neville's side.

"Its a good thing Harry, I'm going to miss you though. I expect to get to visit you regularly! What is the point of having a fried in another country if you can't get free holiday accomadation!"

"And in a castle no less!" Harry laughed.

"Exactly!"

"Nev..."

"What's the matter?" Neville tried to get Harry to look at him but the green eyed man kept his head firmly on Neville's shoulder.

"Promise me that you will come and visit, that you aren't going to..."

"Harry I am not going to forget about you, I will be there as often as I can to see you and make sure that you are still happy. Plus the way you and Rhaegar are I have no doubt that I am going to have nieces and nephews in no time and I am going to have to spoil them!" Neville grinned.

"Nev!" Harry shrieked grabbing cushions off of the sofa and started to whack Neville as hard as he could. He ignored Ser Arthur snickering.

"What I am just saying! Come on the goo goo eyes you two shoot at each other couldn't be more obvious! 'Oh Rhaegar your eyes shine so brightly, I could stare into them forever and always,'"

"Nev!" Harry groaned hitting harder and faster to try and stop the high pitched voice Neville was putting on. "And you quiet!" Harry glared at Ser Arthur who couldn't hide his laughter anymore at Neville's impression.

"'Oh Rhaegar, I could write sonnets about your eyes!'"

Harry had climbed onto Neville's back by this point and was just trying to smother Neville with the pillow.

"'Your smile shines like the sun!'"

"Is there something I should know?" The amused voice had them looking up to see Rhaegar standing in the doorway. Harry was plastered to Neville's back with one leg over his shoulder and both hands trying to cover his mouth having abandoned the cushion.

"Rhaegar!" Harry squeaked.

"S...s...sire!" Ser Arthur choked from where he was laughing on the sofa.

"Is everything ok? Are you under attack?" Rhaegar asked, laughter hidden under his tone.

"No no, everything is ok," Harry smiled sweetly using Neville's distraction to shove him face first down into the floor and sat on his back.

"Right, I finished my paperwork so I thought I would come and see how you are doing," Rhaegar walked into the room fully.

"Not too bad, I have nearly sorted through everything here, I will just need to pack it up," Harry looked around. "Then its just the things back at the hotel," He pushed into the back of Neville's head with his foot when the back he was sitting on started shaking with laughter.

"Its nice to see you again Neville," Rhaegar said sitting down on the sofa once he had floated some of the things to the side.

"Your majesty," Neville said muffled into the carpet.

"I hope you are well,"

"I'm in good health thank you your majesty,"

"Really you should call me Rhaegar, you are a good friend of Harry's,"

"Thank you your ma...Rhaegar," Neville mumbled.

"Can he breathe?" Ser Barristan asked with a faint note of concern.

"I have learnt to breathe while in this position!" Neville waved an arm around like a dead fish on the carpet in a gesture of assurance.

"This happens often?" Rhaegar asked.

"More often than you would imagine," Harry nodded.

"Should I be concerned?" Rhaegar grinned.

"About his safety or our previous and/or current relationship?" Harry grinned.

"I plead the fifth,"

"Isn't that an American saying?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to say it though, I like watching American TV shows," Rhaegar shrugged.

"Ow! Harry that angle is not a good one!" Neville yelped as Harry leant forwards to kiss Rhaear while still sitting on top of him.

"Oh sorry Nev," Harry wriggled off is friend allowing him to sit up while he crawled a little further forward and pressed his lips to Rhaegar's. Harry smiled happily into the kiss when Rhaegar wrapped his arms around him and tugged him between his legs.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Neville asked curiously as he shuffled up onto a space on the sofa and rolled his shoulders.

"The end of the week, three days, its my little sisters birthday on Saturday, and we promised that we would be back for it," Rhaegar explained.

"We will have to do something for you on Friday then. A going away present," Neville smiled.

"That sounds good," Rhaegar nodded.

"Please tell me you aren't going to cook!" Harry coughed.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry! I just...I don't know if my taste buds have recovered from last time," Harry grimaced sympathetically as Neville pouted.

"Potions and cooking are never going to be my strength!" Neville huffed.

"Sorry," Harry smiled sweetly until Neville crossed his arms and tried to look angry, though to Harry that was always like a puppy trying to look like a wolf. From the shaking of Rhaegar's shoulders he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Rhaegar asked softly. The room was dark and they were lying curled up together in bed, Harry had his head resting on Rhaegar's shoulder, the older man's arm was wrapped around Harry's waist while the fingers on his other hand brushed up and down his back.

"A little," Harry admitted.

"You know I will be with you, every step of the way," Rhaegar assured him.

"I know you will. I am nervous, but I am excited as well. I am looking forward to meeting your family, and to seeing your country. Its so strange," Harry hummed making circles on the King's chest.

"Strange?" Rhaegar asked softly.

"Its been two and half months, and I have fallen in love with you, and I will be leaving for a different country tomorrow when I have never been out the country," Harry smiled.

"In love?" Rhaegar smiled brightly, his grip tightening on Harry.

"Yes, in love," Harry smiled pressing his face into Rhaegar's shoulder.

"I love you too Harry, more than I ever thought I could fall in love with someone," Rhaegar smiled. "You have made me happy, so happy,"

"I should be saying that, you truly have made me happy Rhaegar. I am looking forward to the rest of our life,"

"The rest of our life," Rhaegar smiled drawing Harry up so that he could press their lips together.

* * *

"You look after yourself ok?"

"Don't worry yourself too hard!"

"And firecall as often as you can,"

"Let us know how you are getting on!"

"We're going to miss you,"

"Be happy ok!"

"Have fun!"

"Be good to each other!"

"Let us know when you two decide to get married!"

"We expect to be invited straight away!"

"Ok guys, we need to get ready or we're going to miss our portkey!" Rhaegar laughed managing to snag Harry before he was passed around for a fifth round of hugs and kisses from his friends. There were tears in everyone's eyes, Albus was sniffling into a large purple and orange hanky while Minerva patted him on the shoulder, though her eyes were suspiciously bright, and Harry was fairly sure he was going to have bruises from where she had hugged him.

"Remi?" Harry motioned him over.

"Harry," Remus gave him a wobbly smile, his amber eyes bright. Harry glanced up at Rhaegar who nodded with a soft smile and held his hand out to Remus who pulled him into a hug instead.

Rhaegar stepped away over to the portkey with all of the Kings guard except for Ser Arthur who along with Ser Iain had become Harry's guard. They all gathered around the portkey waiting for the right time, and gave Harry and Remus a little privacy.

"You look after Tonks and Teddy now ok, and I except weekly pictures of my godson and to be able to speak to him through floo!" Harry sniffed, a lump appearing in his throat.

"Of course we will, and we will be out to see you and make sure you have settled as soon as possible," Remus nodded pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you Remus," Harry muttered into Remus' shoulder, breathing in the scent of tweed.

"Your...your parents and Sirius, Merlin they would be so proud of you Harry, of the man that you have become, and the choices you have made. He is a good man Harry, and I can see how much he loves you. Be happy," Remus sniffed.

"I will, he makes me so happy," Harry pulled back to smile at Remus.

"Then, go and be happy," Remus kissed his forehead gently.

"You too Remi, you deserve it more than anyone else," Harry kissed his cheek before he turned and made his way to Rhaegar, the blonde king smiling warmly and with love in his purple eyes for Harry.

"Ready?" Rhaegar asked gently.

"Ready," Harry nodded wrapping his arms around Rhaegar's waist.

"Are you ok?" Rhaegar brushed Harry's fringe away from green eyes.

"Its a little harder than I thought that's all," Harry admitted. "No regrets though,"

"Good, lets go home then," Rhaegar held out the portkey to Harry just as the first half of the Kings Guard disappeared with their own portkey. Harry felt their portkey warming as those Guards activated it meaning that their arrival had been safe. They felt the yanking from their naval and then Britain was disappearing under Harry's feet.

And they landed in Westeros, in the Red Keep. Rhaegars arms caught him firmly to stop him slamming to the floor, already pre warned about Harry's landing techniques. His arms tightened for a second reassuringly, and then he stepped back to allow Harry to see a beautiful woman that could only be Rhaella, silver white blonde hair, purple eyes, her hair was braided intricately and her back was straight and proud. She gave off an aura that was supposed to be impressive and intimidating, and it worked. Two small figures were standing on either side of her, both wriggling excitedly.

They finally could not hold back anymore, and with excited shouts of Rhaegar's name his siblings raced over to be picked up by him just as the second group of Kings Guard arrived with all of their luggage.

"Harry," Rhaella pulled Harry's attention away from watching Rhaegar getting smothered with kisses from a very adorable Daenerys with Viserys hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Mame," Harry straightened, a blush creeping over his cheeks at the feeling of being assessed.

"There is no need for that, call me Rhaella, welcome home," She smiled warmly wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a gentle hug. Harry closed his eyes and hugged her back as the scent of jasmine and the same scent of heat that Rhaegar carried filled his senses. And her words echoed in his ears. Home.

"My turn! I want Harry!" Daenerys voice was soft and delicate, and he smiled brightly when he pulled back to find her standing at his feet holding her arms up demandingly.

"Hello sweetie," Harry picked her up and was met by assessing purple eyes. She watched him carefully for a few moments before she nodded.

"Mines!"

"Sorry hunny, but Harry is mine," Rhaegar laughed wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, only to be confronted with a firm glare and pout.

"Oh I think this could be war," Rhaella's tinkling laugh filled the courtyard they were in as she watched her son and daughter glare at each other mutinously Harry blushing in between them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rhaegar! You need to come quickly to the courtyard! Its Harry!" Tyrion literally poked his head into the room before retreating again, and they could actually hear the sound of him already running back down the corridor. Rhaegar and Rhaella shared a confused look before standing and following, the Kings guard right behind.

"Tyrion, what is going on?" Rhaegar asked as he hurried to catch up with his friend.

"Its Cersei, she came into the courtyard and started insulting Harry, then she pushed Daenerys out the way when she tried to defend Harry!"

"Is Daenerys hurt?!" Rhaella asked furiously, suddenly over taking them all in her hurry to get to her daughter.

"No no she is fine, Harry caught her!" Tyrion assured quickly.

"Then what is the panic for?" Ser Dayton asked confused.

"I think Harry is about to murder Cersei, and as much as I would be fine with that, my Father would create hell," Tyrion huffed.

They rounded the corner moments later and had to pause as the snapping magic hit them like a brick wall. Harry had Daenerys on his hip, and she was smirking at Cersei - she had never liked Cersei and had on numerous times played tricks on the older woman, she didn't like the fact Cersei chased after her brother and demanded his attention whenever they were together. Harry however looked like he was about to breathe fire, and the Kings Guard were hovering nearby looking like they didn't know what to do.

"...You dare touch her again!" He was snarling.

"That little brat is always torturing me! Learning her place will do her no harm!" Cersei snapped. Before anyone else could do anything Harry's wand snapped out and they watched wide eyed as Cersei's hair turned bright pink and her face purple and green striped.

"She is your Princess and so far above you in standing that you can't even see her! Her place is above you, and if you touch her again I will make your hair fall out and ensure it never grows back!" Harry snarled.

"You know nothing about my country or my people! You're nothing but a harlot!" Cersei sneered. It was apparent that she had no idea what Harry had done to her. She did however notice when Viserys ran up and kicked her in the ankle.

"You leave Harry alone!" He glared.

"I...You..." Cersei started to splutter, only to blink and blush a more furious shade of purple and green when she realised that they had an audience.

Rhaegar rushed forwards and grabbed Harry when he started towards Cersei when she turned to look at Viserys. He quickly pulled him back and away from the woman before he did anything else. Rhaella stormed over to the Lannister woman looking furious.

"Take Miss Lannister down to the cells, a night in them will make her reconsider her actions and words," Rhaegar ordered. They all watched as Ser Iain dragged a furious Cersei away from them, her mutterings about her father and Harry barely reaching their ears.

Rhaella took her daughter and settled her on her hips while Harry wrapped his arm around Viserys, ruffling the young boy's blond hair fondly as thanks.

"How long will she stay like that?" Rhaella asked with a grin.

"Around five weeks, the twins created the spell," Harry smirked.

"I will go and get Varys spreading the word of what she has done. Head my father off at the pass," Tyrion walked away snickering.

"Come on," Rhaegar kissed Harrys temple and gently led him back out of the courtyard, dragging him slightly when Harry resisted, still growling faintly.

He took him along the corridors to the sitting room that had been set aside for them to use, though he realised with a faint sense of guilt that he had not spent much time with Harry in the three weeks that they had returned to Westeros. He had been busy catching up with everything that he had missed while away, and all the things that his mother had not been able to make the decision on. He had done his best to make time for Harry and to try and make him feel comfortable here, but he realised with a pang that he had not been able to spend that much time at all.

He had intended to show Harry around and introduce him to his capital, introduce him to his friends and make him feel welcome in his country, make him want to stay here. But he realised that Daenerys and his mother had spent more time with Harry than he had in the three weeks that they had been here. He had barely eaten five meals with him!

"If I see that woman again I am going to...the cheek of her! Can you believe it! And she said to me...She had the cheek to say to me! You! As though you would be hers! Like you are something to own! I am so...she is so...she pushed Daenerys!" Harry fumed pacing up and down the room.

"Harry, sweetheart, calm down," Rhaegar caught Harry around the waist and hugged him in tight. Harry struggled for a second before going weak against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the King.

"What's with the face?" Harry asked after a few moments, resting his chin on Rhaegar's chest and looking up to meet purple eyes.

"What face?"

"This one," Harry said poking the wrinkles in Rhaegar's forehead from where he was frowning.

"I have not treated you well since we arrived here," Rhaegar sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"I have not been good to you since we got back, I have left you alone in a strange place,"

"Rhaegar..." Harry drew off shaking his head before reaching up to kiss Rhaegar. The blonde King was a little stunned for a moment, before he sank into the kiss, tugging Harry even closer and flicking out his tongue to taste his younger love. When they broke apart Harry smiled and cupped his face. "Rhaegar, I knew you would be busy when we got back, you are the King, you were going to be busy being back here after being away for so long, even with your mum in charge. It has given me the time to get to know your family, and Rhaella has been helping me learn about Westeros, the customs and traditions here, and she has ben helping me learn what I will need to know to help you. Plus I have been busy getting ready for Charlie arriving,"

"I still should have..."

"Rhaegar, you came to me as a King, you are courting me as a King. I knew I was never going to be able to be your soul focus, and I am ok with that. As long as you make time for me, that's all I expect,"

"Have I told you how amazing you are, and how lucky I am that you agreed to my Courting?" Rhaegar smiled lovingly.

"Not recently, its always good to hear," Harry laughed. He groaned a little when Rhaegar dipped him back and kissed him deeply again.

"I have a little time now, would you like lunch together?" Rhaegar asked softly.

"That I would like. How about we stay here?"

"Come, lets sit in front of the fire," Rhaegar led him over to the sofa, and looked confused when Harry tugged him to keep walking.

"Remember our date in Hogwarts?" Harry smiled.

"In the Room of Requirements?" Rhaegar nodded, before laughing happily when Harry cast a spell and conjured a couple of large comfy pillows in front of the fire.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as they got comfy and Rhaegar ordered their supper.

"Long and arduous already, can we talk about yours?" Rhaegar asked a little pleadingly.

"We aside from my lovely run in with Miss Lannister, Daenerys took me to see her Dragon eggs, she is very very proud of them. Honestly I have not seen a child dote on something so much, I see what you mean about a connection between the dragon eggs and yourselves. She is going to be really good at looking after them and bonding with them. I spent this morning with your mother though going over the details of the religion of the seven, she also took me to the Sept today to talk to some of the priests,"

"How were they?"

"Pushy, but interesting," Harry laughed.

"Pushy?" Rhaegar blinked, nodding to the House elves dropped off several bowls of food and some drinks for them. Harry reached over Rhaegar and started sorting through their meal.

"I have never had so many poorly concealed hints, and I am from British Ministry of Magic! They want us to get married in the way of the Seven," Harry said before reaching for the drinks. He yelped when Rhaegar's hands suddenly cupped his hips keeping him still, and lips pressed to bare skin on his belly. He glanced down to see he had been hovering over of Rhaegar where he was lying in the cushions.

It had been a little too tempting for Rhaegar, especially when Harry's top had ridden up right in front of his eyes. The slither of pale skin was far far too tempting for the King. He had missed touching and kissing Harry, he had missed holding him close, he had missed the younger man more than he could have imagined. They had only been together for just under three months, but he had been missing their time in Britain when he had been able to spend every day with Harry for the last month and a half of their time there. Now with him being so busy he had missed their time together, though he had not realised how much until now.

He listened intently as Harry gasped as his lips ran over sensitive skin, his teeth nipping a little.

"You know I was thinking, maybe lunch can wait," Harry smiled a little coyly moving back and detaching Rhaegar's grip from his hips, but settled in his lap instead leaning down to fasten their lips together before Rhaegar could say anything else.

* * *

"Rhaegar have you seen Harry? I went to see him but he wasn't..." Rhaella trailed off when she saw them sitting together on the sofa.

"Sorry mother, I have been stealing Harry when I get an hour. Lord Lannister is gone?" Rhaegar asked. They had all been amused when Tywin had requested his audience with the Queen mother, clearly expecting her the be weak in dealing with this.

"He demanded that Harry apologise to him and to Cersei, publicly, and that Harry be removed from the public eye as consort to be, and he thought he would add extra humiliation by bringing along several of the Lords and Ladies of the highest houses," Rhaella snorted elegantly, lowering herself into the chair.

"I'm sure that went well," Harry laughed.

"Well first the suggestion that Rhaegar's choice in mate might not be right did not go well, it has been knowledge for a long time that Tywin had plans to match Cersei and Rhaegar up. Secondly, they are all so relieved that he had finally chosen someone, they are not going to start second guessing his choices and risk him not marrying for another five years," Rhaella said dryly making Rhaegar huff and Harry snicker. "But lastly they were not very impressed when I informed them why exactly Cersei was a guest in our cells, the knowledge that she attacked their princess, did not go over so well," Rhaella smirked.

"Tywin?" Rhaegar asked.

"Had to leave with his tail between his legs, he is not very happy, and we are going to have to watch him he's going to be more dangerous now," Rhaella sighed.

"Perhaps..." Rhaegar drew off as he looked down at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked linking their fingers together. Rhaella smiled at the action softly, her thumb running over the wedding band still on her finger.

"I know we spoke about this as being a lot further down the line, but it would put minds at rest and stop a lot of chatter, how would you feel about meeting the dragons?"

"Rhaegar! Its a little soon isn't it," Rhaella frowned looking at Harry concerned.

"He can do it," Rhaegar smiled at Harry, so sure and certain that Harry found himself nodding. "I love him, they will too,"

"I'll do it," Harry nodded.

"You two are hopeless," Rhaella sighed dramatically, but there was a small smile on her face.

"There is something that I want to do first though," Harry said softly turning to look at Rhaegar.

"Anything,"

* * *

"Father, there is someone that wants to meet you," Rhaegar said gently sitting down in front of the tired and worn looking man seated in an armchair.

"Rhaegar? Rhaegar? You are older than I remember!" Aerys frowned distressed.

"Now now is that anyway to speak to a man!" Rhaegar teased. "You are supposed to say I look younger than ever!"

"You would never say that to me, why should I to you?" Aerys chortled.

"I have someone that wants to meet you, remember saying that I was going to Britain to court someone?"

"Yes I do...his name was...was...Henry...no...no...what was his name...Harry! Harry!" Aerys beamed proudly at his son who was smiling brightly back, glad that he was in one of his good days.

"That's right Harry," Rhaegar nodded reaching out to take his father's hand.

"How did it go son?" Aerys asked.

"Very well, he is here," Rhaegar turned and held his free hand out to where Harry was waiting. Stepping forwards Harry linked their fingers together and took the seat beside Rhaegar, smiling at the ill man.

"It is wonderful to meet you," Harry said.

"You don't see to be lying," Aerys narrowed his eyes and looked Harry over before nodding. "He chose well, far better than that dreadful Lannister girl, or the Tyrell boy, no back bone in that one," Aerys leant forwards as though sharing a secret to Harry.

"Is that so?" Harry smiled.

"Quite true! Really his sister is going to be leading that family, like her grandmother, amazing woman, her and Rhaella were always terrifying when they got together. No not suitable at all. No, Rhaegar needs someone strong that can stand beside him, you can do that, its in your eyes,"

"I will do everything that I can to help him," Harry promised.

"And love? Will you love him?"

"Father!" Rhaegar groaned making his father let out a raspy laugh that sounded almost like it didn't fit anymore.

"What? I am hardly aware enough to be your father anymore, allow me these small moments," Aerys patted his son's knee before turning mostly clear purple eyes to Harry.

"I love your son yes," Harry answered the man.

"Good, I have put them through a lot, too much, far much than any boy should have to put up with from a father. He needs someone who will love him properly," Aerys nodded.

"Harry is going to face the dragons this afternoon," Rhaegar said softly.

Aerys' eyes cleared almost completely and he looked at Harry sharply, his eyes searching over him and taking him in. Then he nodded.

"Yes, you will definitely do,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Its has only been a few months hasn't it Rhaegar, I have not forgotten?" Aerys muttered frowning a little at his son as his eyes clouded over.

"It has been father, don't worry. Cersei attacked Daenerys so Harry turned her purple and green. Lord Lannister is of course trying to stir up trouble, but Harry is willing to face the dragons earlier than normal," Rhaegar explained. Aerys blinked a couple of times before he roared out laughing, sounding quite like one of the Dragons that the Targaryans' were famous for.

"Oh wonderful! Please tell me that you have a memory of Tywin's double crossing face!" Aerys snickered.

"I will bring it for you next time I visit, I promise," Harry smiled.

"You will come again, wonderful! Now tell me exactly what happened!" Aerys demanded.

* * *

"Well I think that went fairly well, right?" Harry asked Rhaegar nervously.

"You are more nervous facing my Father than you are at the thought of facing three dragons!" Rhaegar shook his head amused.

"Of course, you love your father, it was important to me that he approved," Harry nodded.

"Most would think me mad myself for still loving my father after everything that he did," Rhaegar sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with loving your father, or understanding that he is not well," Harry shook his head reaching up to touch the King's face.

"I love you Harry, for everything, all that you have done, given up to be with me," Rhaegar frowned.

"Hey, we have been through this before. I am gaining so much more being with you. I adore Daenerys and Viserys, I love Rhaella and you, well you're not too bad yourself I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"Not too bad?" Rhaegar spluttered.

"Hmmm...satisfactory?" Harry offered. He laughed as he took off across the courtyard, running away from Rhaegar who was hot on his heels.

* * *

"This is a serious and traditional part of our country. Especially for consorts coming from other lands. Since the Targaryen reign bean, only those accepted by the dragons can rule beside a Targaryen. Harry Potter has agreed to take the step now to meet the dragons of the Targaryen line and see if they will accept him," Tyrion called out from where he was standing at the head of the hugely vaulted room.

Harry gulped a little and stepped forwards, walking towards Rhaegar where he was standing with Rhaella, Viserys and Daenerys waiting for him. Also in the room were three dozens of the highest Lords and Ladies of Westeros who had made their way to Kings Landing for this moment. Some balefully glaring sons and daughters were also amongst the crowd, most of them had hoped to be standing in Harry's place, though perhaps not right at this moment. Cersei was also present, still purple and green.

Rhaegar nodded his head and held his hands out for Harry, taking them for a moment before releasing them and stepping back, motioning deeper into the room. He could not show any more affection for Harry than he already had, but his eyes were glittering and warm as they looked over his face.

"Harry James Potter, do you understand why you are here?" Tyrion asked.

"I do,"

"And you understand that you will never be allowed to marry Rhaegar Targaryen, King of Westeros, should the Dragons not accept you,"

"I do,"

"And you will face the dragons willingly? even though it may end in your death?"

"I do,"

"Then please step forwards Harry James Potter,"

At Tyrion's motion Harry stepped forwards, showing no hesitation despite the thundering of his heart as he walked through the room. Making his way to the very centre of the huge room, waking at a steady pace, took him a good four minutes, and only when he was in the dead centre standing over the motif of the rounded three dragon heads did he stop.

He wished that he could take in the deep, nervous breath that was lodge in his chest, but the Lords and Ladies were right the way around the room, watching closely from behind the barriers that those that looked after the Tagaryen Dragons had placed up. Honestly Harry had hoped to take on this part of his courtship with Rhaegar when Charlie was here, so that he could talk through the Dragons with him, and have another familiar face in the crowd.

Instead he met Cersei's eyes, the green tinted blue narrowing and glaring even darker at him as they made eye contact. And he knew that she was praying with all that she had that the dragons would eat him, cook him, or otherwise dispose of him for her.

A roaring screech went through the building, the stones themselves shook and trembled with the power of the footsteps entering the room. Harry fought to stay still as a wind blasted through the room along with the deep, thrumming beat of wings.

And then the fear left him. He looked up and caught sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, not that he would be telling Rhaegar that of course.

This had to be Drogon, Rhaegar had described his dragons so many times that Harry could describe them separately in perfect detail himself. Black as night and the size of an aeroplane, the sight of Drogon flying over him was breathtaking. Black scales glittered and shone, the light glinting off of his scales was like moonlight on a lake caught within each and every one of them. The spikes down his back were deadly and lethal, and he moved more gracefully than a cat as he circled.

A second screech filled the room, and Harry blinked awed as he watched the blood red dragon fly into the room. Viserion. He could not decide if his scales glinted like rubies, or like living flame. But he was beautiful too. No less graceful or deadly for his smaller size to Drogon. The two circled above his head in a dance, roaring and screeching.

And then Drogon veered down towards him. Landing with a thump in front of Harry he roared ear splittingly in his face stopping his heart and his breathing. A second thump from behind him nearly took him off of his feet as the ground shook and told him that Viserion had landed too, seconds before another roar went through the room.

He stood frozen as Drogon sucked in several deep breaths and walked around him, eyeing him curiously. And then there was a rumbling coo that seemed to startle everyone. Harry turned seconds before he was nearly knocked off of his feet as he was shoved from the side, the only way that he kept his feet was by grabbing onto the object that slammed into him. He met the black eyes of Viserion where he had curled himself around Harry, nudging him with his wing.

He reached out cautiously and pressed his hand to Viserion's side, holding his breath and trembling as he did so until his hand rested fully against the dragon's side, and he let out another cooing sound.

Yelping Harry fumbled in mid air when Drogon - who had admittedly had quite forgotten about with his awe of being so close to Viserion - nudged him himself, catching Harry with his nose and shoved him up into the air. With an extra nudge he found himself sprawled over Viserion, who took three great steps forward and threw himself into the air. Harry yelped and scrambled to right himself, straddling Viserion and gripped onto one of the spikes in front of him as the red dragon gained altitude.

He was aware of a sharp whistle behind himself coming from the room just as they left it, but he was too awed in the feeling of flying, at the sight around him, at the feeling of Viserion under his body, his powerful muscles flexing as his massive wings flapped and took them high into the air. Not even the feeling of flying on a broom, or on Buckbeak could compare to this.

Suddenly he was aware of a second thump, thump of wing beats and he glanced down to see Drogon rapidly gaining on them, Rhaegar perched on his back. Shining golden hair and glowing white robes. And when they reached level with Harry and Viserion, Harry could see the beaming grin on Rhaegar's face.

They had never imagined that this would be the result of his meeting the dragons, they had never dreamed that they would accept him so fully, that they would accept him as a rider. Only seven consorts out of twenty seven had been riders. This was so much more than they had dreamed.

Beneath them the ground disappeared as the dragons took them into the clouds and soared forwards, their wings eating up the distance as they flew faster than Harry could have imagined. It was amazing, like a dream flying side by side with Rhaegar.

Dragon let out a furious roar, lighting every nerve on Harry's body, and beneath him Viserion answer the roar, spinning slightly in the air and dipping below the clouds to follow Drogon.

And Rhaegar, Rhaegar looked as though he belonged in the air, as though Drogon were another part of his own body. They were beautiful together, night and day, spectacular to look at. And the flying of being able to fly at his side? There was no other feeling like it. He laughed into the air, whooping as Viserion gave a turn in mid air and dived a little playfully before pulling back up, and the air carried the sound of Rhaegar's own delighted laughter as their dragons soared over Westeros, calling and roaring to each other as they flew.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you got to ride a dragon!" Charlie sniffed, tears actually in his eyes as he, Harry and two knights made their way through the halls. The two knights Harry noted were fighting hard to keep their faces straight as they watched the tall, burly red head pout and huff like a three year old.

"I'm sorry," Harry grinned.

"You look it!" Charlie sobbed. "I cant believe you got to ride, and I missed it too!"

"Which are you more upset about?" Harry asked amused.

"I don't know," The redhead grumbled pouting at his own feet.

"I am sure Viserion will let me introduce you,"

"But he won't let me ride him!" Charlie wailed.

"No probably not. And please do not shout that too loudly while we are in public, it sounds wrong. People will think we are talking about Rhaegar and not Viserion," Harry rolled his eyes.

Ser Iain coughed and tripped over his own feet at the words while Charlie turned an impressive shade of red and started spluttering. Smirking to himself Harry walked a little ahead of the others leaving them to try and get themselves back together.

His attention fell on a small group walking towards them, it was made up of two men baring the sigil of a bear, Mormmont if he had remembered his lessons, one was older and clearly the father of the younger. Both looked sad and tired, though the younger had a flicker of anger on his face. They were being escorted by guards, five of them to be exact, though it wasn't a welcoming guard group, that was more than clear.

What caught Harry's attention was the younger man's eyes. They were tired and full of pain, hurt and angry. But there was a gentleness to them too.

* * *

Harry shuffled slightly in his uncomfortable seat as he listened to what was going on. He had been attending Council meetings with Rhaegar and Rhaella since the Dragon meeting, they were difficult and long winded, but he wanted to get used to them before he would need to start give his opinion on maters, Rhaegar had made it more than clear that Harry was not going to just be a trophy consort, should they marry, Harry would be a ruler in his own right, and he would always listen to anything that Harry had to say.

So he attended these meetings to watch and learn...and also to watch Tywin turn more and more interesting shades of red at seeing him seated on the smaller throne behind Rhaegar.

They had been here for a good few hours, there were always a lot more concerns towards the end of the month, Harry had found, than at the start. A month of sitting in on these meeting had meant a great difference to his knowledge and experience. And he had a lot more respect for Rhaegar and Rhaella who had been doing this for most of their lives.

He sat up slightly when two men stepped forwards with their guards once the 'commoners' had left. It was the men from earlier, and both of them were wearing resigned looks.

"Lord Mormmont and Heir Jorah have been brought before us because Heir Jorah has been caught taking people for slaves, and sailing them across the sea. This is against the law in our land, slavery is an abdominal act. 15 people have been sold under his actions," Rhaegar spoke echoingly in the room.

"After I discovered him he showed no repentance," Lord Stark said.

"He does not look very repentant," Tywin snarled. He didn't really with the way he was looking challengingly around at everyone.

"Are you sorry for what you have done Jorah Mormmont?" Rhaegar asked. The man looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Unless someone speaks for him he will be banished from this land for the rest of his life," Rhaegar said strongly.

The silence in the room was deafening, and everyone turned their heads away so they did not have to look at Jorah, even his own father had lowered his eyes, shame clear on his features as well as a father's sadness. Jorah looked around the room, his face was set in a challenge and the anger Harry had seen earlier, but his eyes...his eyes...

Jorah looked around and caught Harry's eyes, his bright blue ones widening when he realised someone was actually looking at him, when he realised who Harry was.

"Why did you do it?" Everyone turned sharply to look at Harry where he was sitting calmly looking at Jorah.

"What?"

"You are speaking to Lord Harry! Mind your tongue!" Ser Iain growled striding forwards towards the younger man.

"Stop," Harry raised his hand. Ser Iain blinked at him in shock, along with Rhaegar who turned to look at him with a small frown. "Why?"

"I..." For the first time true guilt fell over his features letting Harry know that he was correct in his assessment of the man. He stood from his seat and walked down to stand on the last step of the dais that held the thrones, looking Jorah Mormmont in the eyes.

"I want to know why you did it," Harry said softly.

"Why does it matter? I will be punished anyway,"

"You took people from their lives, innocent people that were trying to live their lives, people that trusted you as their Lord Heir to look after them, and yet you did the opposite. You stole them from their lives and sold them as though they were nothing more than your possessions. They are living lives of who knows what pain now all because of you. You can stand there petulant and sulking, looking hard done by, but those people deserve more than that," Harry said softly but dangerously taking another step towards the man.

"There is nothing that I can say that will make up for what I have done, I don't understand why you are interested in hearing whatever pathetic excuse I come up with to try and defend myself," Jorah closed his eyes.

"Because I see goodness in you, because I see goodness in your eyes. Were you truly 100% guilty of slave trading the guilt in your eyes would be frustration at being caught only. I see none of that, I see sorrow, I see guilt, shame, hurt and frustration. But I also see goodness. So I would like to know why you did it, and now I want to know why you are so insistent on not telling anyone," Harry was standing practically in front of the man at this point.

"Harry..." Rhaegar was walking to him, he could feel it.

"I can't..." Jorah said so softly he was barely heard.

"This isn't about you and whoever you are protecting anymore Jorah, this is about the people who have been hurt by you, they deserve for the truth to be spoken," Harry shook his head.

"My wife," Jorah spoke with the words wrenched from him. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Lord Mormmont gasp and then close his eyes. "She...she always wants more, she always wants something else, and I don't have enough money, and...she started sleeping with other men...and I had to keep up with her or lose her...and then she started...she was going to get caught and before I knew it I was.." Jorah dropped his head with tears in his eyes.

"Do you feel sorry for what you have done Jorah?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, yes I do, I see their faces, every one of their faces, I can't get them out of my mind," Jorah sobbed dropping to his knees. Lord Mormmont made a wounded sound and dropped next to his son, wrapping his arm around him and holding him tightly.

"Lord Tyrell where is your Granddaughter?" Rhaegar asked one of the Lords.

"I well...see...she...erm..."

"She came running back to us crying about how she had been hard done by and abused by Jorah Mormmont, I will have her brought here straight away!" Olenna Tyrell bowed slightly before turning and leaving her husband as she swept from the room.

"I will speak for him," Harry straightened and turned to Rhaegar who he could see was not impressed by the proceedings.

"Harry..." Rhaegar said softly, however when he took in the set of Harry's features he realised he was not going to be moved. Gritting his teeth he lowered his head for a second before looking up to meet Harry's eyes. "What do you suggest his punishment be?"

"As it was his heart that led him to the wrong choices, he should take a vow and become a guard for the next 15 years, a year for the life of every man and woman he has sold. At the end should he have shown true remorse and good actions during his time he will have the choice to go live his life as heir Lord, or whether to carry on with his vow. Until that point his title will be stripped of him," Harry said slowly.

"And who would take a man such as he to guard them? Would you?" Tywin sneered. Jorah lowered his head again from where it had risen, hope in his eyes as Harry spoke.

"Yes I will take him to be a member of my guard," Harry nodded. Jorah and Lord Mormmont's heads flew up and Lord Mormmont grasped Harry's hand placing whiskery kisses on the back of it.

"Thank you my Lord. Thank you, you are truly kind, thank you," The older man had tears in his eyes when he looked up at Harry. Tywin was spluttering in the background, and Rhaegar was looking utterly blank.

"I will not let you down My Lord, I promise, I will prove your faith in me," Jorah dropped so his nose was practically touching to the floor.

"It has been decided, Jorah Mormmont will no longer have the right to bare titles, he will make his vows and promise to protect Lord Harry for the next 15 years. We are concluded for today," Rhaegar stood and swept from the room.

"Ser Arthur, please escort Lord Mormmont and his son to the greeting rooms. I will join you in a few hours, you will have time to say your goodbyes," Harry touched Lord Mormmont's shoulder gently.

"Thank you," Lord Mormmont said with so much feeling that Harry smiled and bent to kiss his cheek.

"I will see you soon," Harry nodded and then followed after his annoyed Dragon.

"Very well done Harry," Rhaella beamed with pride as she linked their arms together. Harry smiled bemused at her as they left the Throne room.

"He is annoyed at me," Harry stated.

"Yes, but you did very well, and you have just earned us the unending loyalty of the Mormmont's for centuries. That family forget nothing and when they are loyal to someone they are loyal to a fault, no doubt how young Jorah got into this predicament in the first place. Rhaegar will calm down,"

"Why is he annoyed?" Harry asked confused.

"Because the first time you take a stand in court and you take it for another man,"

"So he thinks I want Jorah?!" Harry spluttered.

"Targaryen men are not known for controlling their jealousy well. My advice, don't let him get ground to start a fight, go in there and tell him off," Rhaella laughed and kissed his cheek before sweeping off down the corridor. Harry looked at the door in front of him before taking a breath and squaring his shoulders.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" He asked as soon as he swept into the room.

Rhaegar, Tyrion and the five knights in the room all turned to look at him wide eyed, though Tyrion's features quickly settled into that of someone expecting a good show.

"I...you...I should be asking that!" Rhaegar tried.

"You should not! It is the first time I have stood up in court and you could not have made it more clear that you were not impressed, you made it look as though I was only there to sit and watch and not to participate. What the hell was your problem?" Harry ranted.

"Why did you stick up for him? You don't even know him!" Rhaegar protested.

"Ask the question you actually want to know!" Harry glared.

"I erm...what do you mean?" Rhaegar flushed.

"Ask!"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You want to know if I want him!" Harry spat out, feeling his anger growing as Rhaegar denied it.

"I...well do you?"

"Ugh!" Harry glared and fired a few curses at Rhaegar before spinning and storming out the room.

"Harry! Take them away!" Rhaegar yelped hurrying after him trying to hide the donkey ears sprouting from his head.

"No!"

"Oh wow, have you been an ass?" Charlie asked wide eyed as he took in Rhaegar and Harry storming down the corridor.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it," Rhaella smirked as she stepped out of another room. Daenerys took one look at her brother and started laughing.

"I have meetings!" Rhaegar whined.

"I would suggest a hat," Rhaella snickered.

* * *

"Lord Harry?" Ser Arthur popped his head into the room.

"Ah Ser Arthur, perfect timing, could you escort Jorah to the barracks please, select someone for him to shadow and train him," Harry requested with a smile.

"I will. The King has requested that you join him for supper, he will send Ser Iain to escort you down in an hour," The knight gulped as Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked worried that he was about to refuse.

"I will be ready," He nodded.

"This way Jorah," Ser Arthur waved his hand. He and Harry politely turned away when Lord Mormmont and Jorah said goodbye to each other and then a very subdued Jorah left with Ser Arthur.

"Thank you for what you have done for him. He is a good at heart, he just needs reminding about it. He is very lost right now, I believe that being with you, he will find himself again," Lord Mormmont sighed.

"I will look out for him and make sure that he is not the same man that came here," Harry promised.

"Thank you my Lord," Lord Mormmont bowed and left the room himself.

Harry sighed and dropped against the back of the sofa closing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long month, between the Lannisters still trying to throw anything they could at him he was tired of having to defend himself. That added on top of learning as much as he could about what was likely to become his position here, and he was exhausted, fighting with Rhaegar on top of everything else was not what he needed.

* * *

He knew he was oozing defensiveness and ready for a fight as he walked down the cove and onto the beach, even after he saw the candles glowing over the beach and the small intimate table Rhaegar was seated at with the sun setting behind him. However no matter how angry and annoyed he was at Rhaegar, he could not stop the catch to his breath when he took in the other man, he was wearing only simple white trousers and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck but otherwise allowed to flow loose.

"Harry," Rhaegar waved to Ser Iain and once he had left them to stand a respectable distance away with the others he held his hand out.

"You can't charm me and just expect me to forgive you Rhaegar, I am having to fight hard enough against Tywin and his little group without you belittling me too. There is no point in my being here if that is all you are going to do, or if you expect me to sit there quietly and agree with everything that you say," Harry said the words that had been spreading fear through him since everything that happened.

In the end it didn't come down to the fact Rhaegar had been jealous, it didn't come down to the fact that he had been petty. It came down to the fact that Harry could not stay here if he was expected to sit pretty and shut up, it was not something he had expected from Rhaegar, but it was not something he could live with.

"Harry," Fear was heavy in Rhaegar's voice as he realised what Harry was saying.

"Rhaegar, the way you acted was unacceptable, I am working hard to try and be accepted here, for people to accept my authority as your partner, and the first time I exercise it - because I believe I am right - and you made it clear you were not impressed," Harry shook his head and held his hands up to stop Rhaegar from touching him.

"Harry I am sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me,"

"Rhaegar if you can not trust me..."

"I do trust you, I do! I was just confused! You don't know him, the things he has done are terrible, I could not understand why you would defend him," Rhaegar pleaded.

"I have had to lead with my instincts for a long time now, and they do not normally let me down. Jorah is...no can be a good man, he has it there in his eyes, and he will be loyal to a fault. He has been misled, and he is to blame for allowing such terrible things to happen, but he was not the mastermind, the idea for something like that is not something his heart could create. He deserves a chance to prove himself. He is not getting away easy, no sex for 15 years, devoting his life and possibly giving it up for us. You need to trust me,"

"I do, Harry I do, more than anyone else in my life," Rhaegar grasped Harry's shoulders tightly, as though scared he would run from him.

"You need to act like it,"

"I will, I promise, I am sorry for the way I acted, I will repair the damage done," Rhaegar vowed.

"You only get one second chance Rhaegar, act like that again and..."

"And?" Rhaegar asked with fear in his voice.

"I will have to reconsider my being here," Harry said softly.

"No, it wont happen again I promise," Rhaegar had such fear in his eyes that Harry could not stop himself from reaching up and cupping his face, the face of the man he loved with all his heart, and kissing him sweetly.

"I won't live in a gilded cage my love," Harry warned painfully.

"Harry, oh Harry, I am sorry I was acting like those morons, trying to dictate you," The King closed his eyes as realisation swept over him as to why he had hurt Harry so much. He wrapped his long arms around Harry and held him firmly comforting him as he felt Harry press his face into his chest.

"I don't want to leave you, I love you with all my heart, and I would rip a part of myself away leaving, but I can't live like that again," Harry confessed as he trembled in Rhaegar's arms.

"You wont, I promise, I swear you will have freedom here,"

Both of them blinked when the ground shook as though there had been an earthquake and then an annoyed huff of air practically blew them off of their feet. Looking around Harry came face to nose with a very annoyed dragon.

"Viserion?" He reached out and touched the dragon's nose, except the dragon's eyes were glaring at Rhaegar.

"He sensed your upset, and I believe is here to warn me," The Dragon King said dryly. Harry looked between the staring match the two were having before laughing he wrapped his arms as far as they could go around Viserion's nose. He managed to get about 1/4 of the way.

"Thank you, but we have made up," Harry assured the...his dragon.

Viserion chuffed slightly before flopping down onto the floor pointed with a soft growl. Harry and Rhaegar met each others eyes before they started laughing. It would seem Rhaegar was to be monitored over supper.

* * *

"Harry?" Rhaegar muttered sleepily reaching out in his bed for the other man. Frowning when he felt cold sheets he stood and pulled on his dressing gown before padding out into the living area.

His breath caught at the sight in front of him. Harry was standing on the balcony, lit by the pure white light of the moon, his hair seeming black as the night itself, slivers of emeralds were glowing as they looked up. His pale skin was like ivory in the silvery light, and he was wearing nothing but one of Rhaegar's shirts which fell to the bottom of his thighs, the white of the shirt allowing for the outline of his body to glow through making him seem pure and ethereal.

Viserion was drifting in front of the balcony, and the two seemed locked in each other's gazes. The sight of Harry so beautiful, pure and perfect connecting so deeply and clearly with the symbol of his house...Rhaegar felt love so pure shoot through him it felt as though it burnt and soothed at the same time. His mother had told him again and again of the moment she had truly feel in love with his father, now she told it to try and make him understand why she had stuck by him for so long, this burning love, this consummation of his heart which left nothing but this image of Harry burnt upon it, he would do anything for the man he loved. He would burn Westeros if need be.

It scared him, the power and the urge for Harry, that lingering fear of becoming his father always there. But then he looked at Harry again, looked at the power shimmering through the other, and he knew, he knew that he had Harry had something his mother and father didn't have, no matter how much they had loved each other. Harry would not let him fall, he would grasp Rhaegar so tightly and wrap his magic and his soul around him that he would not allow him to fall. This Rhaegar was so sure of, so certain, that he allowed some of the fear he always felt to slip through his fingers as he walked towards Harry.

The smaller man started slightly when Rhaegar wrapped his arms around him from behind, he turned with a welcoming smile though, and tilted his head for the kiss that Rhaegar hungrily pressed to him. Standing there in the moonlight Rhaegar drank in the taste of the man he loved. They would have their arguments and their disagreements, but he knew, he knew that they would never really let each other go, they would work through the kinks, and together they were going to be amazing.

He closed his eyes as he felt the glow of the moonlight sinking into his own skin, surrounding and embracing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry reeled off everything that he would need, when, who would be needed and when it would need to be delivered or arrive at the castle as he swept across the courtyard of the Red Keep. He had a small hoard of people surrounding him with lists and paper, each of them hanging off his every word, and each shouting questions at him, needing clarification on various points. He scanned his brain, he was sure that he had forgotten something, but could he be buggered if he could remember what.

"My Lord, the pastries," Jorah said softly, looking nervous at speaking up.

"That's it!" Harry smiled. "We need the pastries to be delivered from the stall in Old Town, Queen Rhaella prefers them from there, you know which ones she likes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my Lord,"

Harry nodded and then carried on walking answering the questions that were being demanded from him. Jorah stuck to his side, and stepped in when the questions were coming too thick and fast, or helping Ser Iain when those surrounding him tried to press a little too close.

They were all busy, and the Castle was alive with energy and excitement, so much so that it was almost palpable. They were all busy, he, Rhaegar, Tyrion and Rhaella were run off their feet, and it was now that Harry had met Varys, a terrifying man that made you feel as though he knew all of your secrets, and going by what Tyrion had told him, there was a good chance that he did. But at the same time, he seemed to be a good man at heart, and loyal to the person who was in the highest position. Harry would be keeping an eye on him though.

Right now however it was all hands to the deck. And he was terrified that he was going to cock this up somehow. It was the first time that he was really, and truly taking on responsibilities of a Consort in the public eye. He was fairly sure he was going to sleep for a week after all of this, and the thought that he and Rhaegar would have to do this on a yearly basis was truly terrifying. However, the coronation of Rhaegar was something to be celebrated, and they would do it properly.

Rhaegar was another reason that he felt so on edge and unsure. Something had changed between the two of them since that night on the balcony. He had thought nothing of it at the time, simply enjoying the contact between the two of them and Rhaegar gently pulling him back to bed. But the blonde man had been looking at him differently recently. And Harry wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain that, well mostly certain...maybe quite certain that Rhaegar was going to propose to him, and soon. And his heart fluttered at the thought, every damned time.

"My Lord!" Jorah and Ser Iain stepped in front of him as the young man raced up to them. He was red in the face and panting.

"What is the matter?" Harry smiled as the young man looked nervously at the two men.

"My Lord, it is Lord Aerys, he is...he won't calm down, and the King is in a meeting and Queen Rhaella is in Winterfell!" The boy panted.

"Oh right, come on then," Harry nodded nervously. His heart beat a little quicker. He had been back to see Aerys a few times, the last four by himself. However, he had always been having fairly good days. He had never really seen him on a bad day. But he would try and help if he could.

* * *

"Harry!" Rhaegar burst into the room before slowing down at the sight that greeted him. The room was destroyed. However, there were small pieces of glass and ornaments floating high above them where they could not hurt them.

Harry was seated on the floor in the middle of the room with Aerys' head in his lap. His father was fast asleep, though Rhaegar could see the tear stains on his face, and the scratches to any revealed skin, his breathing coming out in some pants from exhaustion. Harry was not looking much better; his robes were ripped and he had scratches covering him as well. He looked tired and a little overwhelmed. But he was being gentle with Aerys as he ran his fingers through grey hair, and he held up his hand to pause Rhaegar before dropping it back onto stroking Aerys' back and singing the Westeros lullaby he had heard Rhaella singing to Daenerys and Viserys.

Slowly he walked into the room and took a seat on the floor next to Harry and his father, looking at the tender way Harry was treating him. He had been worried when he came out of his meeting and was immediately informed by his Guard that his father had been having an episode, and Harry had gone to deal with it. Knowing about his father's true madness and seeing it were two very different things, and Rhaegar and Rhaella had tried to keep Harry away from it, not wanting to scare him away.

As every Harry had more than surprised him. It seemed that he had coped quite well with the lashings of magic that Aerys let out when he was distressed, normally the room would be much worse than this, and whoever was with him, looked a lot more beaten up.

"He thought he was being attacked, he thought someone was about to kill him," Harry said softly as he stepped singing.

"It's a common one," Rhaegar pressed his fingers to his eyes tiredly. "The worst one is when he thinks he is made of glass,"

"He's fine, he calmed down quickly enough," Harry assured him. "We managed to get his potions into him before he did any real damage,"

"Thank you, Harry," Rhaegar lowered his hands and met Harry warm, understanding green eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, should we marry he will be my family as well. Besides he was very sweet when he was coming down, he was telling me stories about you," Harry smiled brushing Aerys' hair from his face.

"Me?" Rhaegar blinked. "What stories?"

"He thought you were around 12, he was telling me about how your lessons were going, and that you had turned into a teenager early, you were stroppy and constantly huffing and throwing yourself into seats," Harry told him.

"I remember that. I thought I was so hard done by with everything, and thought that it would solve the problem by throwing myself around. Actually, I was mainly sulking because..."

"Because?" Harry pushed when Rhaegar actually blushed a little.

"I had decided that I was in love with Ser Arthur after watching him in training and decided I wanted to marry him. He had just joined the Kings guard, and I was enthralled. My mother and father told me that I couldn't marry Arthur because he had taken the vows, but also that I would marry for alliance and someone that would improve the Targaryen dynasty. I thought it was wildly unfair and that I would never get to be in love," Rhaegar admitted.

"What did you do?" Harry asked amused.

"I followed a very uncomfortable Ser Arthur around for months like a puppy, convinced that one day he would realise we were meant to be together and run away with me," Rhaegar grimaced.

"It's a shame that you will never find love," Harry smirked.

"Yes yes, mother has already taken great delight in reminding me about the whole thing, and the many tantrums I had about how unfair it was that I would never find love," Rhaegar rolled his eyes.

"I do you know," Harry stopped teasing and looked at Rhaegar with all the feelings he had for the amazing man written across his face.

"I love you too," Rhaegar smiled. "You have no idea how much,"

"Come on, let's get your father settled somewhere more comfortable and get the healing paste on his cut, the potion will be full kicked in by now,"

Between the two of them they get Aerys settled onto his bed, and carefully the two of them made sure that healing paste was applied to all his wounds. Harry watched with a small smiled as Rhaegar tucked his father underneath his covers, tucking the blanket around him tenderly, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead before turning and offering his hand to Harry.

He apparated them both into their living room after a nod to the Kings Guard. He pulled Harry over to the fireplace and sat his bemused intended down on the rug, before kneeling in front of him, and opening the tub of healing paste. Harry sat patiently as Rhaegar lovingly and with great care applied to paste to the cuts and bruises littered over his face and arms, now making themselves known now that he had stopped.

Rhaegar made sure that he got everyone, and his touch was feather light as he applied to paste. He was concentrating so hard on the job to hand that he startled when Harry took his hands and with a whisper cleared the paste from them, before pressing kisses to his fingertips, and then to the centre of each palm.

"Your voice is beautiful," Rhaegar hummed.

"Sorry?" Harry smiled bemused.

"You were singing to my father...your voice it's beautiful," Rhaegar sighed.

"I like the songs that I have heard your mother singing," Harry explained.

"What about songs from your home?" Rhaegar asked.

"The ones that I heard my Aunty singing to my Cousin weren't anything like your mother's...Andromeda sang a few though," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Would you...would you sing me one?" Harry looked up, and he realised that Rhaegar was a little shaken, the worry of having found out that Harry had gone to look after his father while he was having a bad day clearly having taken its toll.

"Of course," Harry paused thoughtful as he tried to think of one, before he nodded.

" **The stars are shining cheerily, cheerily  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me.  
The sea mew's moaning drearily, drearily  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me.  
Cold is the storm wind that ruffles the breast  
But warm are the downy plumes lining its nest  
Cold blows the storm there  
Soft falls the snow there  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me.**

 **The waves are dancing merrily, merrily  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me.  
The seabirds are wailing wearily, wearily  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me.  
Hushed be thy moaning, lone bird of the sea  
Thy home on the rocks is a shelter to thee  
Thy home is the angry wave  
Mine but the lonely grave  
Horo, Mhairi dhu, turn ye to me,"**

"Beautiful," Rhaegar sighed. Harry reached up and brushed his hand over Rhaegar's forehead, brushing away the strands of blonde hair there. Brushing his fingers around those amazing purple eyes. Rhaegar blinked slowly, taking in everything of Harry, sitting there, perfect and beautiful in front of him, his eyes glowing in the firelight. "You get more beautiful every day,"

"I don't know about that," Harry laughed embarrassed.

"I do, by the Seven I love you," Rhaegar leant forwards to press their lips together, holding Harry to him closely. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses, instead it was more comfort and sweetness as they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

"Ok, so we have the flowers ordered and ready to come, we had to replace the red tulips with dyed chrysanthemums. We have the cakes, the pastries, the strawberry tarts, the éclairs, the pies, the meats, potatoes, pastas, rice, salads, vegetables, the lighter foods, the fruits, the breads. The decorations are all set to go, and they will be coming in to set them up under Rhaella's watch," Harry reeled off.

"That is everything...except, half the pastries My Lord..." Jorah said hesitantly. Harry paused in his pacing and turned around to look at the man questioningly. Jorah was finding his feet here, he was not sure of his place, and he was being treated with disdain in the castle. Disdain that he deserved, but still it was difficult for him. He also clearly did not want to upset the one person that stood between him staying and still being shipped off to who knows where.

"Go on," Harry urged.

"Half the pastries are coming from a small baker in the city, in the less...accepted part of the city," Jorah tried to suggest.

"Yes, they are," Harry turned fully with a smile and watched as Jorah clearly tried to come up with a response.

"My Lord, it is not normally done, and sending the leftover food to the servants, and the homeless? It will cause a stir," Jorah said slowly.

"Good, things need shaking up a little, and that includes the royal family," Harry chuckled as Jorah and Ser Arthur both spluttered. "What? It's true, the country is a wealthy one, but it is still unbalanced, things like this those that can't afford to attend the street parties, and those that will have to work through it should be made to know that they are a part of it, and that they are appreciated,"

"Tywin Lannister is going to blow his fuse over this," Arthur said lowly.

"Really? Oh wonderful, with that will definitely be a plus," Harry smirked.

"I am upping your guard," Arthur rolled his eyes. "At least we have him as well," He nodded to Jorah.

"You trust me already?" Jorah blinked.

"With anything but Lord Harry's life, no, not as far as I could throw Drogon. However, with his life, yes, I believe whole heartedly that you would do anything for him," Arthur said bluntly.

"Thank you," Jorah bowed his head.

* * *

"Lord Harry!" Olenna Tyrell called as she swept towards him.

"My Lady, you look stunning, and I heard you have been cutting quite a swathe with your tongue," Harry smiled as she reached him. Chuckling softly to herself she nodded and performed a curtsey. Indeed, word had reached him that she was on fine form.

"May I take a walk with you?" She asked.

"Of course," Harry offered his arm. With a small nod, she slipped her arm through his, and they started walking through the gardens. "So, My Lady, what can I do for you?"

"I like you," She stated.

"Thank you, I am rather fond of the uproar that you cause, why ensuring that no one can be offended," Harry smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere!" She chortled. "You are a breath of fresh air here, King Rhaegar, of course, was that in himself, he was quite different, however you are more so. What happened with Mormont was quite inspired, and quite refreshing. That dreadful girl would have been living up the life, looking to destroy someone else's life,"

"You are not fond of your niece?" Harry enquired softly.

"She is a rude, cruel, spoilt, greedy girl. I am no angel, and I will always seek to get what I can for myself and my family. However, she is in a whole other realm," Olenna grimaced with distaste.

"Don't we all seek what is best for our family?" Harry shrugged slightly as they meandered through the partying crowd.

"And what would you do for your family and loved ones Lord Harry?" Olenna asked nonchalantly. There was nothing innocent about her words, and she looked at him piercingly.

"I would burn everything to the ground," He said seriously, dangerously, firmly. It felt right to use the analogy of fire as purple eyed Rhaegar, Rhaella, Daenerys, Viserys, even Aerys, Charlie and all those here in Westeros he cared for popped into his mind.

"I think you are I should be good friends," Olenna smirked.

"I think so too," Harry knew that having this woman on his side would be a massive step in the right direction.

* * *

He smiled and nodded at several people as he, Jorah, Arthur and Iain walked around the party. Daenerys was balanced on his hip and looking around wide eyed at everything that was going on. He had taken the little princess and wandered off as Rhaella and Rhaegar were surrounded by Lords and Ladies determined to talk business.

They were looking at the various entertainment that Rhaella had organised for the party. He was really enjoying himself, and getting to see more of the Westeros culture was fascinating. There were bright colours everywhere laughter and music, fascinating noises and bright flashes of magic. Dragons were everywhere as well. Something that Daenerys was enjoying as her wide purple eyes looked around.

"You!" Cersei hissed making both Harry and Daenerys sigh.

"What can we do for you Lady Lannister?" Harry asked tiredly.

"You! You! You!"

"Him?" Daenerys piped up. Cersei's eyes narrowed, but she at least seemed aware of herself and the crown around them not to attack the princess again.

"You have done something to him, I know you have!" She hissed. "Rhaegar was mine's! And you have taken him from me, but mark my words I will get him back!"

"Madame I would like to remind you of the fact that you are speaking to the King's intended, and for all intent and purpose the Royal Consort. Threatening him is not a good idea!" Brandon Stark huffed as he stepped out from the crowd around them and glared at the Lady.

"Also the fact that you would refer to your King so familiarly is exceedingly rude and discourteous. You need to mind yourself, word is you have already been punished for your manners, and not knowing your place," Eddard Stark stepped up next to his brother.

"My father..."

"Is no longer the Hand of the King, he is just another Lord and does not have the power of control that he once had. Tyrion is the Hand of the King, and from what he has said I do not think he will be likely to wish to back you up, my Lady," Harry said smoothly, watching as the vein in Cersei's head popped a little.

"Your actions and manner are being noted my Lady, I would be careful," Brandon nodded to the crowd around them. It was of course filled with Lords, Ladies, heirs and family members, all of whom were not so discretely listening into the conversation.

Cersei flushed and with one last hateful glare disappeared in the crowd.

"Thank you for your help," Harry bowed his head to the Stark boys slightly.

"I think you were dealing quite well on your own, I have just always really wanted to tell her a good home truth," Brandon Stark was a tall, broad man, a man built for fighting and intimidating, however his bright grey eyes and big smile reminded Harry a little of Sirius, especially with his black curly hair.

"Not a fan?" Harry asked as he started walking again, indicating for the Stark's to follow him.

"Of the Lannister's? No. Tyrion is a good man, and Jamie has the potential, but the rest..." Brandon left it unsaid. "How are you settling in Jorah?" He turned to the man who had been trying to keep his head down.

"Fine, thank you. Lord Harry has been very kind to me. My Lord...I wanted to say...apologise for not..."

"Your fate has been decided there is nothing else to say," Brandon shook his head, though there was a little tightness there to his jaw.

"No! I wanted you to know, I do feel regret for what I did. I hate myself. I am trying to find them!" Jorah said firmly.

"Sorry?" Brandon, Harry, Eddard and Arthur and Iain all looked at him shocked.

"I am trying to find the people, no matter how long it takes I will make sure they come home. I will also never take my lands again. I will stay in guard until my last breath. I will atone for the harm I have done, though it will never be enough. My father is teaching Maege to be his heir," Jorah said quickly.

"Maege, she will be a fierce Bear," Brandon smiled.

"She and Lady Tyrell will be scary in the Council halls," Jorah snorted.

"You made some horrific choices, but you are doing your best to try and atone, no one can ask for anything more," Brandon clapped the man on the back, nearly sending him pitching forwards.

"So how are you finding Westeros?" Eddard asked as they started walking.

"This country is very beautiful, and the people, mostly, are very friendly," Harry laughed.

"You have been causing quite a stir here, especially on the Council. You have been a real breath of fresh air," Brandon smiled.

"I haven't been making that much of a difference," Harry argued shaking his head.

"The King has been different since you have been here," Eddard said boldly making Harry blush darkly while Brandon elbowed his brother slightly.

"Everything ok?" Rhaegar asked sliding up next to him. His own Kings Guard were watching him warily as he eyed the Stark boys, clearly remembering what happened from his last bout of jealousy.

"Eddard was just saying how different you have been since I got here," Harry smiled leaning against Rhaegar's side.

"Love I suppose makes you very different. And you have made me a better man," Rhaegar smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"It is good to see you happy my King," Brandon smiled. Rhaegar chuckled as Harry buried his face into his shoulder with a deep blush at both comments.

"Thank you. How is your father?" Rhaegar asked.

"He is doing well thank you. He apologises that he cannot be here. My mother is not feeling very well," Brandon dropped his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if there is anything that we can do hear, please just let us know. There are a lot of very good healers in the city," Harry touched his shoulder. He had a horrible feeling from the look in the Stark boys' eyes that it was no good.

"Thank you," Brandon blinked. "I will talk to my father as soon as possible," He nodded quickly. "Will you excuse us?"

"Of course, we will see you soon Heir Stark, Eddard," Rhaegar smiled.

"Lord Harry, Lady Daenerys," The two Starks bowed before they hurried away, no doubt to call their father.

"What?" Harry blinked as Ser Barristan took Daenerys from him and took her to see the toy stand she had been eyeing, Harry however was distracted by Rhaegar, and the intent purple eyes focussed completely on him.

"You're amazing," Rhaegar brushed Harry's fringe from his eyes and stroked his thumb over his cheek.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"And that is why you are even more amazing. That move was exceedingly political, and yet you did it because it was the right thing. And that is why I love you," Rhaegar pulled him forwards and kissed him passionately, hungrily and powerfully. Harry felt the whole world around them wash away. The people around them, the party, the stalls, their guard, everything fell away, and there was only him, Rhaegar, and Rhaegar's warm and powerful arms surrounding him.

"I love you too," Harry breathed against his lips before standing on his toes to kiss him again.

* * *

"Lord Harry,"

Prince Martell," Harry nodded and smiled at the man.

"Trystane please," The Martell Prince bowed to him. His accent was smooth and husky, his eyes burned with the passion that he heard the Dorne people lived and breathed by.

"Trystane, it is lovely to meet you,"

"May I congratulate you on your first great celebration, you have done a wonderful job. The King's coronation celebration is not an easy one to kick off with,"

"It was a little intimidating," Harry laughed. "I am glad that it has gone well though, everyone deserved a good day," Harry looked around at the people enjoying their day.

"I heard a rumour,"

"Oh, and what would that be?" Harry looked at the man.

"That you hired bakers and chefs from the common people, and that the food that is not eaten will be going to the poor," Trystane smirked.

"Yes, I did," Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"That is a bold move, it has caused a little muttering,"

"Any decision that we make is going to be muttered about, no matter what we do. That is what comes with having power, influence and authority," Harry answered smoothly.

"Very true very true. What they are saying about you, how interesting you are, it seems they for once have it right. My family and the Targaryen's have had a long alliance and friendship. It has been a while however since we have joined our families. I have three children already, and I am interested in having more. Perhaps when it comes time for yourself and the King, our royal lines could join once more,"

"You are putting your eggs in one basket My Prince," Harry answered.

"It seems a very sure basket. I have seen the way the King looks at you," Trystane shrugged.

"I am sure closer to the time we can discuss this," Harry smiled.

"That is good enough for me," Trystane took his hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to our future,"

Harry shook his head as The Prince swaggered away into the crowd, looking to Jorah, Iain and Arthur who looked as though they weren't sure whether to be impressed or horrified by what they had just heard.

"I would like to see the food stalls with my bakers, can you take me there please?" Harry asked.

"Of course, they are this way my Lord," Arthur motioned into the crowd.

"Arty?!" Harry turned along with the others to see a young woman hurrying over.

"Allyria?" Arthur blinked.

"I hoped we would run into you brother," The beautiful young woman beamed.

"Allyria I am working!" Arthur hissed.

"I am sure that we can wait a few moments while you talk with your sister. Look I shall stand right here with Ser Iain and Jorah," Harry teased.

"My Lord, I am so sorry!" Allyria flushed darkly looking mortified that she hadn't realised he was there.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur speaks very fondly of you, I have heard a lot about you," Harry smiled at her.

"Really, oh it really is lovely to meet you, Arty has spoken about you a lot in his letters,"

"Allyria!" Arthur groaned.

"Arty go on," Iain smirked.

"You aren't going to let him live that down, are you?" Harry smirked as the siblings stepped away a little, but enough that Harry was till within easy reach of Harry, and started chatting.

"Nope, not for a long time," Iain snickered.

* * *

"I do not like that man," Harry sighed as he stepped over to Rhaegar. Rhaella wrapped her arm around him from the other side and kissed his cheek.

"Who?" She asked curiously, glancing around the crowd as they headed up to the dais where they were to finish the night. Harry wanted to let out a deep sigh of relief as they climbed the steps. Once they hit the dais everything in his hands was done and had gone smoothly.

"Bolton, he's a slimy bugger," Harry grimaced.

"Wow you must have found him bad, I don't think I have heard you say anything bad about anyone but Cersei," Rhaegar teased him. "Seriously though, I can't stand that man either don't worry, we will keep a close eye on him,"

"Good, I really do not like him," Harry huffed.

"Ok, so we have the speech, then the fireworks, and then we are done!" Rhaella sighed.

"It has been a long day," Harry yawned.

"You shmoosed very well," Rhaella smiled slightly at him, her imposing mask firmly in place while they were in public.

"I have shmoosed myself out," Harry huffed as they came to a stop at their points on the Dais and Rhaegar stepped away to take his place.

"You do get used to it, don't worry. And you have done very well, they have all been talking about you," Rhaella assured him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He smiled.

"Definitely a good thing," She nodded.

Whatever else they were going to say was lost as twin roars echoed through the area. Harry automatically looked up, feeling a pull in his chest that he was coming to associate with Viserion, sure enough looking up Drogon and Viserion flew overheard, circling a few times before they landed. Turning at the smaller roars, Harry smiled at Charlie as his redheaded friend cautiously carried out the three newly hatched baby dragons.

The crowd oooed and ahhhed at the sight of the babies, though the silencing spells around them made sure that they were not scared by it. The other handlers were surrounding him to make sure that everything went well, and to help if the babies got out of control. The sight of the babies had everyone in a stir. They had all been eagerly awaiting the hatching of the eggs when they had shown signs, those that supported Rhaegar took it as a positive sign, the nay sayers were hoping that they would not hatch and prove he was not blessed. The sight of the babies sealed that argument.

Harry smiled proudly as Rhaegar bowed his head to the crowd as they cheered and chanted his name. At least until he held up his hands.

"I would like to thank you all for attending today, this day is to celebrate the day that I was blessed with the honour of becoming your King. And on that day, I made a promise that I would be the King that you deserved. I thank you for the years that you have given me, and I look forward to the years that we have to come. Together. This country is a beautiful one, a peaceful one, and a country that I am proud to call my home. And I am proud to call you my people. My love for this country can now, perhaps only be challenged by the love I feel for my intended, Harry Potter,"

Harry flushed darkly as Rhaegar turned to him and held out his hands, he walked forwards and slipped his hands into the larger ones of his love. He did not know that Rhaegar was going to take this turn to his speech, he had kept it close to his chest. And he could feel his heart swelling at the words, and the look in purple eyes as they gazed at him. He had never dreamt that someone would look at him like that.

"Harry has blessed me with his love, and he has helped me become a stronger and better man with him at my side, and I believe that he is a ruler that you deserve. With my family around me I look forward to many more years in front of us all. And many more celebrations like this. So, enjoy,"

The cheer was deafening, and in the middle of waving and smiling at everyone with all the Targaryen's Drogon and Viserion let out deafening roars of their own. Charlie led the dragon handlers away from the party and back to their nest to make sure they were ok, just as the fireworks exploded overhead.

Harry balanced Daenerys on his hip as she snuggled into his side, a little afraid of all the loud bangs and noise, but interested in the bright and pretty flashes as well. Viserys was on Rhaegar's hip, pretending that he wasn't affected by the noise, but the tight grip he had on his shirt said otherwise. Harry reached down and threaded his and Rhaegar's fingers together and leant against his shoulder. The two of them looked up at the fireworks together, smiling at the amazing show Rhaella had put together.

* * *

"Rhaegar?" Harry asked confused. However, he couldn't say anything else as Rhaegar swept down to kiss him, pulling Harry against his body.

"Come with me?" Rhaegar pulled him towards the balcony.

"Can't this wait? I'm shattered, I just want to cuddle in bed with you," Harry yawned.

"Just five minutes," Rhaegar's smile and eyes were enticing, and as every Harry was powerless against him.

"Fine," Harry laughed and allowed himself to be towed out onto the balcony.

"Right here," Rhaegar shuffled Harry slightly into a spot and then faced him.

"What's right here?" Harry blinked down at his bare feet confused.

"Right here is where you were standing when I knew, really and completely, 100% in my heart knew, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were standing here, looking at Viserion, and you looked... you looked like something out of a fairy tale, or the tales of old standing there. And I fell completely and utterly in love with you Harry Potter. What I have been saying today is true, you make me a better and stronger man, and better King, your strength for me when I need it is unending, and your kindness unfaltering. You are what my people need as a King Consort, but more than that... you are what I need as a man,"

Harry watched with tears in his eyes as Rhaegar waved his hand and the soft notes of music started playing, before a beautiful female voice started to sing, Rhaella's he recognised, recorded and ready to play from the small orb that floated down beside them.

 _'I suppose that I look different without the robes and crown_  
 _I come this day before you with no riches, no renown_  
 _For here I am no leader, I am just a humble man_  
 _And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am_

 _I'm not looking for perfection, I'm not offering a saint_  
 _I'm not looking for a pretty bird to put in some restraint_  
 _The only thing I want is that you love me if you can_  
 _And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am'_

"Where it anyone else, I would offer riches, and luxury, a throne and a crown, I would offer t lay my country at their feet, but you are not that person," Rhaegar smiled softly.

 _'I offer you a look inside, I offer you that trust_  
 _I need your strength to help me fight the battles that I must_  
 _I need you to remind me of the light we bear within_  
 _That there's more to life than struggle and the things we seek to win'_

"That person is not who I fell in love with. I told you I dreaded a political marriage, and it was because I was terrified that I would never get to have love in my life. And then this beautiful, green eyed minx stepped into a restaurant...and I had hope. Harry, I am not standing before you as King Rhaegar, of House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. I am standing before you simply as a man, Rhaegar, who is deeply in love with you. I am not offering jewels and finery. Instead I offer you my heart and soul and place it into your keeping, I offer you me. And I ask you Harry James Potter..."

Harry gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as Rhaegar dropped onto one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. A beautiful ring in black metal with a ruby in the centre, Targaryen colours, however around the stone a tiny dragon lay curled protecting it, a dragon Harry knew without doubt was Viserion.

' _Don't take me out of duty, don't take me out of pride_  
 _Just take me if the man you see is one you'd stand beside_  
 _I'm offering an open heart, I'm asking for your hand_  
 _And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am_

 _You take me as I am'_

"...Will you marry me?" Rhaegar asked.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred time yes!" Harry laughed happily, as tears of joy spilled down his cheeks. Rhaegar grunted and laughed deliriously when Harry threw himself at him, scattering kisses all over his face. Capturing his squirming fiancé, fiancé! Around the waist he pulled him close and caught his lips in a searing kiss, pressing everything he had into it.

Harry blinked licking his lips when they parted, before with a laugh he looked down at his hand, and realised that Rhaegar had managed to slip the ring on while he had been distracting him with his drugging kisses. It looked perfect on his hand, and while the sensation of wearing a ring was an unusual one, the weight somehow felt right. Perfect.

"I love you," He pressed his forehead to Rhaegar's, he could not think of words to express how much, he could not voice what the man in his arms meant to him, so he put it all into those words, and he saw from the shine in those purple eyes that his love understood.

* * *

"That song was beautiful," Harry sighed as they lay cuddled together in their bed.

" I wrote it for you," Rhaegar confessed, going unusually shy under Harry's wide eyes. "Mother helped me, and sang it for me..."

"I recognised her voice," Harry nodded, trying to reassure his fiancé.

"She helped, but it has been...well coming to me for a while, and it seemed right to have it ready for you for this moment," Rhaegar tried to explain.

"It was perfect, and beautiful, and amazing. Thank you," Harry leant up to seal their lips together, stroking his fingers gently along Rhaegar's face.

Laying there looking at each other, they knew that they would be ok. There would be bumps in the road, and there were still challenges that they knew they had yet to face. There would always be those that would seek to steal power and destroy reigns. But they loved fiercely, and they knew that not only was that their blessing, hut it was their strength as well. And standing together side by side they would be unfaltering.

Harry lay down, shuffling so that he could rest his head on Rhaegar's muscled chest, his ear listening to the rhythmic, strong beat of his love's heart, the heart that belonged to him, and him alone. He had not thought that he would have this himself, he had not imagined the overwhelming feelings of love, the consuming and burning passion that you could have for someone else. The feeling of being bereft when they were not at your side, and complete and whole when they were. Rhaegar was not a perfect man, but it was not perfect that he wanted. Rhaegar was the man that he loved, and he was the man that Harry knew he would lay his life down for. He was the man that made Harry burn with passion, and float with love.

Here in his arms, he knew that he was safest, and that his own heart and soul that he had months ago placed into Rhaegar's care would be well looked after.

And they had their whole lives together, to live and to love, to rule and to care. Together.


End file.
